Daddy Is So Going To Kill You
by GingerBeast
Summary: Lily, Al, and James Potter go back in time and meet... lots of people...
1. Chapter 1

So, this is your basic Time Travel story... or is it?

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter...

Chapter 1

"James!" Eight year old Lily hissed, revealing her two missing front teeth.

"Shush, Lily," James tried to quiet her, pulling her further into their father's office and shutting the door behind her. "Mum and Dad will hear you."

"So?" Lily asked crossing her arms. "What are you doing in Daddy's office, anyway?" She glared at James and he glared back. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Mummy and Daddy that you were sneaking through Daddy's stuff and that you have a whole box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products underneath your bed that you are going to sneak to school this year." She made a move toward the door, but James quickly stopped her. He grabbed her arm and she struggled under her older brother's grasp to get away.

"No, Lils," James began to exclaim. The door began to slowly creak open and James began to hurriedly think of explanations to tell his overly curious parents when they walked in. The door opened farther to reveal the intruder and James' grasp on his sister loosened from relief.

"Oh, Al, it's only you." Sighed James as his sister tried to pull away. His grasp hardened again.

"What are you doing?" Al asked as he set his copy of "Hogwarts: A History- The revised edition" revised by his own aunt, Hermione Granger, on the floor. "And why do you have Lily in a 'lick grip'?" James looked down to find his sister using her usual escape plan when one of her brothers grabbed her arm like James had done. She was moving her head and arm at the same time to bring James' arm close enough to her mouth to lick it.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as he pulled his arm away from his sister while still holding on to her. Albus Potter chuckled as his sister gave him a glare for giving away her plan.

"You know, James." Albus said with a plan to make it up to his sister. He slowly inched toward the door. "You can't hold onto both of us, and I know we both have extremely incriminating evidence against you." Albus smiled as he then received a glare from his older brother.

"You wouldn't dare."

"What's that, Mum?" Al pretended to ask his mum, who was downstairs. "You want to hear about all the horrible things James did last year at Hogwarts? Okay!" James lunged toward the door to shut it.

"You two are pure evil!" James exclaimed, glaring down his siblings.

"We learn from the best!" Lily smiled.

"I'll take that as a complement." James returned the smile.

"I meant Mum." Lily said with a serious expression on her face as Al tried extremely hard to cover up his laugh. Al recovered just in time to stop James from attacking their little sister.

"So, are you going to tell us or what?"

"Fine," James muttered. "But you two had better keep this a secret!"

"Depends," Al said, eying his brother. Lily nodded her head vigorously, agreeing with Al. "What's in it for us?"

"Um," James thought to himself about what his siblings would agree to. "You can use the items I'm looking for anytime Fred and I aren't using them."

"No deal." Lily and Albus said together.

"Why?" James exclaimed. "You don't even know what it is, yet!"

"Because," Al began. "You and Fred will always be using them if they are so important." James looked defeated.

"And," Lily decided to voice her thoughts. "If you take them to Hogwarts, then I can't use them for another two years!" James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Al, I'll let you in on pranks Fred and I will pull, and Lily, I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"I already have one." Lily said. "Uncle George gave it to Mummy several years ago because he apparently promised her one, and Mummy gave it to me!" James had not expected that one.

"I'll come up with something else." He told Lily. "Al, do we have a deal?"

"I guess, but bear in mind, I will hang this over your head at any given moment to get something else from you." James seemed okay with these terms, because those guide lines were always placed in any deal.

"So, do the three of us have a deal?" Lily and Al nodded. "Good. Now, what I was up to is this. Fred told me the other day that Uncle George told him about two specific items that Dad used when he was at Hogwarts for sneaking around. Fred and I thought that these items might be useful this next year when we" James thought for a moment. "Need something to help us."

"Well, do you know what these items are?" Al asked. "And are you certain Dad keeps them in his office?"

"The items are an invisibility cloak," Here Lily interrupted asking something about the "three brothers," "And a map of Hogwarts." James began to search the room, and Al and Lily soon joined him, to count it as something else to hang over their brother's head. They searched for a while with no results. They met back in the middle of the room after some time.

"I think Uncle George did say something about the map looking like a worn piece of parchment." Al smirked when James said this, and Lily didn't pick her head up from examining something gold and shiny in her hands. "And the cloak probably looked like a normal cloak, until it's actually used." Al smirked again.

"You mean this?" Al pulled a silvery cloak from behind his back where he had hidden it.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed ready to pull it from Al's hands. He paused. "Did you happen to find a worn out piece of parchment as well?" Al unfolded the cloak to show just what James asked about. "When did you find this?"

"About ten minutes ago, along with the cloak." Al explained. James' eyes narrowed on his brother.

"And you let us continue searching?" Al just shrugged.

"It's fun to watch you get aggravated." Lily finally spoke from where she was still examining the object.

"And you knew about this too?"

"Al let me see this pretty necklace if I kept my mouth shut about him finding the cloak and map." She held up the object that was in her hand to reveal a golden necklace."

"Give me that!" James lunged toward his sister to try and take her new prized possession away from her.

"No," Lily squealed as she turned away from her brother. James got a hand on the necklace and yanked it out of his sister's grasp. Sand like powder fell out of the necklace and the room began to spin. Suddenly, the three kids landed face down in an empty room. Lily was the first to push herself up, followed by James and then Al.

"Oh, James," Lily began to laugh slightly. "Daddy is so going to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James looked at his sister.

"Dad's going to kill me? What about you?" James exclaimed. "You're the one that had that stupid necklace."

"If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have broken!" Lily exclaimed back holding up the necklace.

"You shouldn't have picked it up in the first place!" James said.

"Well, in that case you shouldn't have been in Daddy's office in the first place!"

"Of course, you bring it back to being my fault!" James complained. "Last time I checked, you were in there too!"

"Because you trapped me in there!" James rolled his eyes.

"Hey," the two arguing siblings looked at their brother. "We have a bigger problem at hand than who Dad is going to kill, with the help of Mum I might add. How about we find out where we are, first."

"Well," said James moving toward the door. "What better way to find out than going exploring?" Lily and Al rolled their eyes as they followed after their older brother. The group stepped out into the hallway. They heard the sound of voices coming from a room downstairs. James motioned for his siblings to follow him again and they headed down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

They continued to follow the sound of the voices until they came to a sitting room where they found a man that looked just like their father, someone who resembled their mother quite a bit, and man with shaggy black hair, laughing hard about something the other man had just said. The first man was chuckling quite a bit as well and the red headed female had a large smile on her face until she noticed the three strangers.

"James," The red head began hitting the man next to her to get his attention. The three kids cast confused looks at each other.

"Yes, Lily," The man, James, said to the red head. The red head, Lily, pointed at the three children standing in the doorway.

The two men both lost the smile on their face and before the children could say anything, 'James' was pointing his wand at them.

"All right," He said. "Who are you?"

"I'm James" The oldest boy replied.

"Albus," Said the next.

"Lily," piped up the youngest girl.

"How did you get in here?" The man continued to interrogate.

"Um," James began, "That's kind of a long story."

"James," The lady sitting on the couch sighed. "Quite scaring them, they are only children."

"How do you know?" 'James' snapped back.

"Do you really think Death Eaters would disguise themselves as children?" 'James' shrugged, but lowered his wand anyway and returned to sitting on the couch next to his wife.

"Death Eaters?" Questioned Lily, "Do you mean those followers of Voldewart?"

"Voldemort," James corrected his sisters.

"But," Albus began to think aloud. "Dad said we don't have to worry about Death Eaters any more. All the truly bad ones are either dead or in Azkaban. The only one I know of that isn't, is Mr. Malfoy, and he's good now."

"More like Dad saved his life a few too many times." James muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The unknown man in a chair said, "Good? What time period do you live in?" The three siblings all looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Its official, Dad is going to kill us." Al muttered.

"Who is your dad, anyway? Perhaps we know him?" 'Lily' asked.

"Oh, you know him alright." James said.

"Our daddy is Harry Potter!" Lily exclaimed as if it should be obvious. The three adults in the room exchanged glances.

"That can't be," The unnamed man stated. 'Lily' nodded in agreement.

"I know for a fact that Harry Potter is upstairs," 'James' continued. "In his crib, sleeping."

"Something our darling sister forgot to point out," Al got elbowed by his sister here, "Is that we are from the future." He paused. "I think. You are James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black, right?"

"Um," 'Lily' said. "Yeah."

"Well," James moved to sit in between his grandparents. "We're your grandkids." He stretched his arms out behind their backs. "I'm James Sirius Potter, your oldest and best grandson." 'Lily' laughed. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall loves having a student named after two marauders in her school that is if you are really named after two marauders." She eyed the boy next to her. "Can you prove to us that you are from the future?

"Gramps," James turned toward his grandfather. "Where's your marauder's map and invisibility cloak?"

"How do you…" 'James' was cut off by Sirius.

"He's supposedly your grandson, of course you've told him about the marauder's map and invisibility cloak!"

"Very true." 'James' looked at his "grandson." Neither the map or the cloak are in my possession right now." James looked at his brother, who was still standing in the entryway with Lily.

"Al, if you would." Albus scurried forward with the cloak and the map and gave them to his grandfather.

"How do you," 'James' looked between both his grandsons. "Have these."

"Where from the future," Lily piped up, scaring everyone, "Like we said."

"I still don't quite trust them." Sirius said. "They could have just bewitched the cloak to look like your cloak, and that could just be a battered piece of parchment." 'James' thought about it for a while before agreeing with his friend. 'Lily' recognized this, and decided to speak for the group.

"Tell us something no one else would know." 'Lily' commanded.

"Well," James began, being the only one who had heard the full story from his father. "James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were called the marauders when they were in school. James had the nickname Prongs, Sirius was known as Padfoot, Remus got the name Moony, and Peter had the nickname Wormtail. Everyone received their nickname because of their animagus form, except for Remus, who is a werewolf. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat." Nobody except for his siblings noticed it when he bit out Peter's name.

"I believe them." 'James' said. "But how do we get them home?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny Potter glanced up from the muggle book that Hermione had begged her to read. She listened for a bit before speaking to her husband, who was reading the paper.

"It seems quiet, don't you think?"

"Perfect reading conditions," He muttered as he turned the page of the Daily Prophet.

"No," she said. "It's too quiet. It's like 'my favorite vase is going to shatter any second' quiet."

"You lived with the twins too long. Our kids are not as troublesome as they were." Ginny looked at her husband incredulously.

"You do realize our son found a passageway to Hogsmeade and he snuck out every weekend last year, right?" Harry nodded in reply. Ginny tried to return to her book. "And Lily and Al have good heads on their shoulders. If James tried to do anything stupid, they'd stop him." Ginny tried to console herself.

"Right you are." Harry replied. "You're article was extremely well written, by the way," He commented, trying to change the topic and get her mind off of their children.

"I'm just going to check on them," Ginny put her book down and began to get up from her chair.

"Ginny," Harry said her name in a stern voice, and Ginny plopped herself right back down on her chair. "There is no need to worry, however, if we don't hear a loud explosion in fifteen minutes, then you can go check." Ginny sighed and picked her book back up. The fifteen minutes passed and Ginny Potter had read the same sentence probably a thousand times, and no explosion came.

"Harry," Ginny said softly as her husband set his paper down.

"I'll come with you," he said and the couple hurriedly went up stairs to where their children last were seen.

They pushed open Lily's bedroom door only to see a few old Holyhead Harpies posters that prominently featured her mother, a Hogwarts toilet seat, and a childless room. Al's room was just across the hall. Inside his room were stacks of books, "Hogwarts: A History- revised edition" noticeably missing, as were the children talking excitedly to each other in the middle of the room. Into James' room last, they were greeted with scarlet and gold painted walls covered in Gryffindor paraphernalia and a few Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes advertisements, with several of the products scattered on the floor, but yet again, no children.

They checked the kitchen to see if the kids were getting a snack. They checked outside, hoping to find them tossing around a quaffle or racing on their broomsticks. They checked several more rooms, only to find nothing. Finally, they checked the room that was supposed to be locked, the room that was usually off limits.

Harry pushed open the door to his office, and Ginny tried to get a glimpse of the now empty room over his shoulder. Al's book was found right by the door. In the middle of the room was a small amount of sand and Harry found the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak to be missing. He knew something else was gone, but he couldn't figure out what else his kids would take.

"Ginny," He said to his wife, "Floo Ron and Hermione. They may be able to help." Harry inspected the sand in the room while his wife ran down the stairs to floo Ron and Hermione, like her husband had told her to. In a matter of minutes, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all standing in Harry's office.

"Hermione," Ginny caught her sister-in-law's attention. "Do you know what that sand is?"

"It looks to me like sand from a time turner." She paused as she rubbed a few grains of the sand between her fingers. "In fact, I know it's from a time turner." She looked at Harry, who had the exact same thought.

"The prototype," He said, smacking his hand to his forhead. Hermione nodded.

"I don't understand, and now is not the time to leave me out of the loop on something," Ginny said sternly.

"I was developing a new time turner for the Department of Mysteries, and I wanted Harry to look at it." Hermione explained quickly. "I designed it so that if it broke, it would still be able to time travel, just not with all the certainty of a working time turner. I hadn't tested it yet."

"So you're telling me that my kids got a hold of a dysfunctional time turner?" stormed Ginny, not knowing who to strangle first. "Please tell me there is another one." Ginny said, "Because if I have to, I will go back in time myself to even just stop them from going." Hermione began to turn pink and she dropped her head.

"That was the only one," she mumbled. "That came close to working, at least. I have another but it may take a few days to get working well"

"A few days?" Ginny repeated. "Oh, I swear to Merlin, Hermione."

"Stop," Ron finally spoke. "Killing Hermione will not make anything better, Ginny."

"It will make me feel better," She murmured, glaring at Hermione.

"Yes, but Hermione may be the only one who can fix this." Ginny slumped back and decided to just listen again.

"If that was the only one," Harry began, "How are we supposed to bring them back.

"I believe that they can go forward in time, but since it was just a prototype, it might take them a while to get there."

"A while?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised.

"At least three different stops, if not more, without putting them in more danger," Hermione clarified.

"At least three different stops?" Ginny repeated. "Hermione, next time you have a prototype, please don't let Harry look at it at home? James is our son, remember?" Ron chuckled slightly.

"And he is one of George's best costumers." Ginny shot him a glare.

"The only problem is reaching the kids to tell them how to get back." Hermione began pacing the room. "We can't send ourselves back that would make things more complicated. We can't…" The other three began to ignore her as she thought through their dilemma.

"Wait, Harry," Ginny suddenly said, pulling Hermione out of her pacing "Lily's necklace!" Harry's eyes widened. Out of his back pocket, he pulled out a key chain, with a tiny mirror attached to it. He tapped it two times with his wand. It enlarged and began to glow. A few seconds later, they heard a voice and a face appeared on the other side of the mirror.

"Daddy?" It was Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the three children finally got their grandparents, and grand-godfather to believe them, the topic turned to getting them home. Every so often, however, they got side tracked.

"So, tell me. What is your father like in the future? I mean, I'm sure he grows into a great man, and I know him very well in the future, but I want to know, what is he like?" Sirius asked. 'Lily's' eyes widened.

"James," She shook her husband's shoulder around James' back who was still sitting between his grandparents. "These kids, they're proof! We live! Harry lives! You and I, we protected him, and we live!" Sirius suddenly stood up, grabbed 'James' and started dancing him around the room in a ballroom style dance. It brought a smile to the three faces that had eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. Sirius stopped dancing 'James' around the room, and then went for 'Lily'. He picked her up and gave her a resounding kiss on the cheek. Sirius sat her back down and took a seat for himself after doing a short happy dance.

"So, where were we?" He said with a large grin on his face. "Oh yes, what is Harry like?" The three children exchanged glances.

"Dad's great!" Lily began slowly.

"Caused a lot of trouble at school," James continued. Sirius whooped.

"Became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Al filled in.

"Weasley," 'James' thought out loud. "Is that Molly and Arthur's youngest?"

"Youngest boy," Al corrected.

"So, Molly finally gets a girl?" 'Lily' smiled when Lily nodded.

"Granger," 'Sirius' thought out loud, as well. "I don't recognize that name."

"She's a muggle born." James told them.

"And what about your Mum?" 'Lily' asked. "Who is she?"

"Ginny Weasley," Lily beamed.

"A red head, I presume," said 'James'. The three children nodded.

"What type of mischief at Hogwarts am I going to have to punish your father for?" 'Lily' asked. The kids looked at each other.

"Well, he didn't get the marauder's map until third year," James began, "And then he began sneaking to Hogsmeade." This wasn't a total lie.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked, bug eyed.

"He doesn't tell us much," Al quickly covered. "He doesn't want to give us ideas. You see, Mum had some extremely mischievous brothers, and the one that is still around already gives us enough ideas, and Dad doesn't want to suffer Mum's wrath."

"Smart man," 'James' mumbled.

"Hold on," 'Lily' stopped them. "You said 'the one that is still around,' when referring to your Mum's brothers. What happened?"

"Well," Lily started, "There were two mischievous boys in the family, twins." The adults nodded in understanding, urging them to go on.

"And there was this horrible war, like 'taught about in History of Magic, but not until third year or later' bad." James continued.

"And one of them died. The other continues to run the joke shop that they started." Al finished.

"A horrible war?" 'James' asked. "How many people died?"

"Loads," the three responded simultaneously, each looking sadly at a different adult. Sirius caught this.

"We die, don't we?" He asked. The three looked at him wondering what to say. Of course they did, but they don't have the power to wipe their memories. Al was the first to think through the consequences of answering this question.

"I can't answer as to when, but yes, you all die sometime during this war." Al said slowly, not making eye contact with any of the adults. The room went silent.

"I suppose we all die a hero's death," Sirius said, finally looking up from where he was fiddling with his fingers, nervously.

"You do." Lily said. "Your deaths have gone down in history." Sirius smiled.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Enough of this sadness! James, Lily, your baby boy lives and that's reason enough for a celebration. Call up Remus and Peter. This calls for a party! They need in on the happiness of finding out we come out victorious!" So, after Sirius pranced around the room, trying to cheer the group up, 'James' and 'Lily' finally agreed to inviting Remus and Peter over. They were all waiting for the two to arrive when something peculiar happened. Lily's necklace began to glow.

"Lily," Al hissed at her. "Your necklace!" Lily looked down to see her necklace glowing a bright blue. She took it off and opened the locket, and it suddenly transformed into a mirror.

"Daddy?" She asked, her father's face appeared in the mirror.

"Lily!" He said, "Thank goodness you are okay!" 'Lily', 'James', and Sirius were just then distracted by the two newcomers of Remus and Peter.

"Who are they?" Remus asked at once. 'Lily' shushed them, and pulled them aside to explain the story.

"Dad," James exclaimed. "Please, don't kill me." He said.

"I knew it was you!" They heard Ginny shout in the background. James' face turned a red.

"First things first," Harry said calmly. "When are you?"

"1981," Albus replied.

"Where did you land?"

"In an empty room at Godric's Hallow" James said.

"Are you still in that empty room?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Lily said timidly.

"Who all has seen you?"

"Your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Peter," Al rattled off the names. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Daddy, how will we get home?" Lily asked.

"Actually, Aunt Hermione has the answer to that." Harry handed the mirror to Hermione and she quickly began to rattle off the instructions.

"Now, how broken is the Time Turner?" Lily found it out of her pocket and held it up for her aunt to see. "Okay, it is in good enough condition that you can arrive home safely, but I don't know how many detours you will take. Your dad will give you instructions as to when you can leave. When you do leave, I need you to turn the little dial on the side three times, no more, no less. You will need to have the chain wrapped around all three of your necks, and it will probably give off a little sand, so don't be too shocked by that. You will probably end up in at least two more different time periods, so make sure you know around what time you are in before you go barging in someplace. There may be a war going on and your arrival may not be taken lightly. I think that's all you need to know, but if something happens, you know how to reach me."

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes, Al?" Hermione replied to her nephew.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly as she heard the other two children say their thanks.

"Here's your father." Hermione handed the mirror back to Harry who quickly took it just to see his children's faces again.

"Now, how much do they know?" Harry asked, obviously talking about the five adults just on the other side of the room.

"Only that we are their grand kids from the future; Grandmum Weasley gets a daughter, who is our mum; Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are your best friends; that there was a horrible war; and that they died as part of it, but they don't know when." Al began to list off everything that had just been discussed, "and plus a few things to prove we are their grandchildren."

"Like," Harry raised his eyebrows.

"The fact that we have your invisibility cloak and marauder's map, plus we know they are animagi." Al replied. Harry sighed.

"Now, as soon as possible, I need you to do what your aunt Hermione told you to do. Contact us as soon as you land in the new time period." The children nodded. They heard someone talking in the background.

"Harry James Potter, move over! I want to see my children!" Suddenly, Ginny's face appeared in the mirror. "Lily, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Fine, Mummy. I got to meet Grandma and Grandpa Potter." She replied with a large smile on her face.

"So I heard," Ginny smiled at her daughter. "And Al, how are you handling this?"

"Great, Mum." He leaned in to whisper, "I never understood how crazy Sirius was until now. He's a riot!" He laughed.

"You're lucky to be able to see him that way." Ginny replied with a smile. "Well, I'm glad you are doing well."

"I'm doing just fine, too, Mum." James said.

"James Sirius Potter, I know you caused this trouble. I am going to tell George not to give you anything from the store for a month." James paled. "It was very careless of you to break that time turner."

"I didn't mean to, Mum!" James shot back.

"Well, You're father didn't mean to inflate Marge Dursley that one summer, but he then had to live with the consequences." Ginny replied back. Her face then softened. "But I'm glad you're safe, too, James. Well, we'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Aunt Hermione." The kids rattled off the names.

"Hey, what about me?" They heard Ron in the background.

"Bye Uncle Ron."

"Bye kids," The adults replied, and Lily returned her mirror to the original form of the locket.

"What was that all about," 'Lily' asked.

"Just our parents telling us how to get home." James replied.

"So, when are you leaving?" 'James' asked his grandkids.

"As soon as possible. We really want to get home." Lily told them.

"So, this would be goodbye, then?" Sirius asked them. Al nodded.

"Lily, give me the time turner," He said. Lily handed him the time turner. He placed it around their necks and he twisted the dial 3 times. Nothing happened.

"You're still here." Peter pointed out. Al tried his best not to glare at him, then waited a bit and turned it three more times.

"It's not working." Al observed. "Lily, contact Dad." Lily opened the locket again and called her Dad's name.

"Lily?" He appeared on the other side. "What time are you in now?"

"1981," She replied.

"You mean you haven't traveled yet?" She shook her head.

"We tried Dad," Al said from where he was examining the necklace. "And then I tried again, it isn't working."

"Maybe," Hermione stopped mid thought.

"What, Hermione, what is it that is not allowing my children to come back home?" Ginny began to round on sister-in-law.

"There may be a time lapse defect." She said timidly.

"Which means," Ron asked.

"It means that they may be stuck in each time period for 24 hours or more," She informed them. "The time turner probably won't work within that period, so the kids are stuck there until it will work again, or after the time lapse period is over."

"Well, kids," Ginny began, looking into the mirror. "Looks like you get to spend the day at grandma and grandpa's." Her voice had lowed so that only the kids could hear her. "Now, all three of you, enjoy this time with your grandparents. Since your father has already been born, your next time jump won't land you with them again. And don't cause them any trouble." She said this last bit more towards James than the other two. Harry spoke to his children again.

"Lily, hand the mirror to your grandma." Lily did what her father told her, and 'Lily' was then staring at the mirror.

"Hello," Harry said. 'Lily' almost dropped the mirror when she heard her son speak.

"You… You're… Harry."

"Bloody hell," 'James' said as he looked into the mirror. 'Lily' was too shocked to scold her husband.

"Hey, James, he looks just like you!" Sirius exclaimed, "Except the eyes, and he's more fit."

"Being Head Auror and the father of three kids, plus practically being the father of another child, I'd hope to be fit." Harry laughed.

"Head Auror," 'Lily' repeated. "My son is Head Auror!"

"Who is this person you treat like a son?" Remus asked, curiously.

"My godson, Teddy," Harry told him, slightly chuckling. "He's an Auror, now, too,"

"If you're godfather, whose son is he," Sirius asked. Harry chuckled louder.

"I'm pretty certain that Teddy wants to be born so I can't tell you, but you know both the parents, Sirius." Sirius sat back as he tried to figure out who Harry was talking about. "Anyway, we got side tracked. It sounds like James, Al, and Lily will be stuck in your time at least until tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Harry, they are welcome here with us." 'Lily' told him.

"Thanks Mum." He smiled. "We will probably talk again before the kids travel, so I must be going. Kreacher is making some delicious treacle tart and it is calling my name right now. I've already been abandoned by my wife and friends for that dessert."

"Bye Dad," the kids called.

"Save me some," James called. Harry laughed as he disappeared from view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily knocked on the bedroom door to her brothers' room. A bleary eyed James opened the door.

"Lils, what are you doing up?" He asked, rubbing one of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," She said.

"Come on," He said as he pushed her towards the stairs. "Let's get you some milk to calm you down." They began to descend the stairs. "So what kept you up this time?" James asked.

"I had a bad dream." Lily said.

"What happened?" James asked her.

"Hagrid was carrying Daddy through a forest, the forbidden forest, I think, with Voldemort and his followers leading the way. Daddy was limp in Hagrid's arms. He looked dead. They came to a clearing, and I heard screams. Professor McGonagall was one of the loudest. Mummy was crying. So were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. The bad guy put a flaming hat on Uncle Neville's head, and then I woke up. Oh, James, it was awful." James wrapped an arm around his sister.

"It's okay, Lily. Mummy and Daddy and everyone are back in our time, waiting anxiously for us to get home. You'll see. Nothing like that will ever happen." They neared the kitchen and the two froze. They heard voices. Sirius obviously hadn't left yet, and he and 'James' were having some short of heated discussion.

"James," They heard Sirius say, "I'm telling you that it is a possibility that you still die. We know you die, we just don't know when."

"Sirius, we also know you die. Maybe you died at the hand of Voldemort when you don't tell him where we are hidden. Maybe Lily and I survive until later, and then die when this war we're in reaches its climax."

"James, listen to you. Maybe we can survive longer if you switch your secret keeper to Peter."

"And let Peter die?"

"I'm too obvious, James. They will come after me, but at least I know I can't give you away if we switch to Peter. It will just allow you to survive longer!"

"I don't care to survive longer! Harry lives! You will be secret keeper!"

"I'm too obvious, and I do care how long you survive. You're my best mate. If you make Peter your secret keeper, then Harry can at least grow to meet his father. I'm too obvious. Remus is more obvious then Peter. Peter would be the last person they'd try. Listen to me, James." 'James' sighed.

"Fine, I will talk to Lily and tell her we should make Peter our secret keeper."

James felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped. He whipped around to see Albus standing behind him.

"Al, you scared me."

"Sorry, what are you and Lily doing?" Lily turned her head around to "shush" him.

"Lily couldn't sleep, and Grandpa and Sirius were just discussing secret keepers."

"And it's still Peter, right?" James nodded. "Well, now seems like as good of time as any to get milk." Al said when they didn't hear any more noise in the kitchen. They entered the kitchen to see 'James' sitting with a glass of milk in his hands, and Sirius sat with a cup of hot tea sitting in his hands.

"What are you three doing up?" 'James' asked them.

"We couldn't sleep." Lily replied as Al grabbed three glasses out of the cupboard, and James began to fill them. Sirius grunted in reply. He looked at the three kids as they all took a seat at the table.

"Is making Peter the secret keeper the right decision?" He asked.

"We can't answer that," Al said. "But I can tell you that the decision you end on is the right one even if it doesn't seem like it." The table was quiet for a while as most of them sipped their milk. Sirius glanced at his watch.

"Oh my, it is much too late. I must be going," He got up to leave and before he left the room he looked at 'James'. "Talk to Lily. I have a feeling I'm right." He said. They heard the front door open and close moments later. After a bit, they heard the faint sound of a baby crying.

"That would be Harry," 'James' said as he got up. Before he left, he turned around. "Turn out the light's when you're done." He turned on his heel and left his three grandchildren, with only the sounds of the clock ticking and Harry's crying filling the room.

"It feels unreal," James said as soon as his granddad left, "Being here, in a time where Dad isn't even a year old."

"In a time when Mum isn't even born," Al continued the thought. Lily was staring out the window into the dark night.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" She asked looking back at her brothers.

"That's what feels most unreal." Al said.

"We didn't have to worry about him as we grew up. Dad made sure of that." James said.

"Dad made sure of that?" Al sent him a quizzical look.

"Once a year at Hogwarts in May, they set aside a day to remember the final battle. They tell us the story of how Dad defeated Voldemort with the expelliarmus spell."

"Why didn't Daddy tell us that story?" Lily asked.

"He probably didn't want us to look at him like a hero. He told me that he'd tell us the whole story soon, probably before my third year. I hear that's when they teach all about the final battle." James told them.

"If Daddy really did destroy Voldemort, remind me to give him an extra big hug when we get home." Lily yawned.

"It's late," James acknowledged. "Do you think you can go to sleep, Lils?" She nodded slowly.

"Wait, Lils, I forgot." Al reached into his pocket and pulled out black stuffed dog from his pocket.

"Snuffles," Lily exclaimed when she saw the dog.

"You left him in my room. I was coming to give him to you when I found you in Dad's office."

"Thank you, Al." Lily said as she clung onto the stuffed animal. Al smiled at her.

"Well, I think it is time we went to bed." James said, and he shooed his siblings out the door of the kitchen and turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sirius came the next day again to talk with 'James' and 'Lily' while they three kids had fun cooing over their "dad." With the excitement of time travel from the day before, the kids had barely noticed Remus and Peter, because they left shortly after the discovery of the time lapse dysfunction came about. So, when Remus came over that afternoon, it was a slight shock to Lily.

Lily, Albus, and James walked into the living room. James was carrying Harry and the three were talking animatedly to one another. Lily's eyes landed on Remus and she froze to her spot, stopping James and Al as well.

"You're Te…" Al shot his hand over his sister's mouth to stop her from finishing that thought.

"Talked about a lot at home," Al covered for her mistake.

"Lord Lick Grip the Second." James commented just as Lily licked Al's hand.

"Lily! Gross!" Al exclaimed as he hurriedly wiped the saliva off his hand. Lily smiled triumphantly.

"I'm talked about a lot?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah," James commented, nodding his head. "Loads of times."

"Daddy says you taught him most of what he knows in Defense." Lily said. Remus looked at them skeptically, but accepted their cover story. Just then, Lily's necklace began to glow again. James had gone to sit down on the couch while still holding Harry. He was whispering something to him about when his three year old son sets fire to the Christmas tree, go easy on him. Lily opened the locket and in the mirror she saw her Dad.

"Hello Lily. Hello Al. H…" Harry paused. "There were three of you. Where is the third? Where is James?" He asked.

"Holding you." Al replied simply.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked. Lily turned the mirror around so that Harry could see his son holding the baby version of himself. "Ah," Lily heard her dad say and then she turned the mirror back around. "That's just a bit creepy." Lily and Al laughed. "So, I was just contacting you guys to see how you are doing." Harry said.

"You just got home from work?" Al asked, knowingly. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Well, we are doing great!" Lily said with a broad smile.

"You're traveling time is coming up soon, isn't it?" Al glanced at the clock on the wall.

"In a little less than half an hour," He said.

"Harry Potter, if you are talking to our kids without me!" They heard Ginny yell.

"Of course not, Dear, I was just coming to get you." Harry winked at his kids.

"Lily," Ginny beamed at her daughter. "Al," she looked at her son. She then looked at the spot where James would be then froze. "Where is James?" Harry leaned over to his wife and whispered something, but it was still loud enough for Lily and Albus to hear.

"He's holding me, Dear," He said.

"Excuse me?" Lily then turned the mirror to show her mum. "Aw, isn't that precious. I want a picture of that." Ginny cooed.

"Mum!" James exclaimed from the couch. "Dad!"

"James, how about I take Dad so you can talk to the Mum and older Dad." Al blinked a few times. "That sounded so weird." Al took Harry in his arms, as his siblings animatedly spoke to their parents through the mirror.

"So you're my dad, huh?" He whispered, but Remus was close enough to hear. "I know you won't remember this conversation, but you become a great dad. I once over heard Mum telling Aunt Hermione that you were worried about being a dad because of who raised you. I have to say, I don't care who raised you. You are the best dad I could have asked for." Remus smiled as questions soared through his mind about what Albus had said. "But I guess Teddy was good practice, huh." And there, he mentioned Teddy again. Who was this Teddy, Remus wondered.

"I have one request. Consider the name you give your second son before you name him. Your first son got a great name, James Sirius, but I got stuck with Albus Severus. I understand that they were great men and all, but come on. Albus Severus," The baby gurgled with laughter. "I know it's a funny name." This caused more questions to enter Remus' mind that needed answering.

"All right," Lily pulled Remus out of his thoughts. "Give the baby over, Al, Mummy wants to talk to you." Remus smiled. What would the girl say to her future dad?

"Hi Daddy!" She smiled."I heard you were a hero, well, in the future. I guess that would explain the stares you always get. But you know what, I don't care if you defeated Moldywarts, you're my daddy so you will always be my hero. You're Mummy's hero to, you know. I can tell." Remus had questions about Harry's future heroship. "Just keep up hope, and everything will turn out okay in the future. You get me as a daughter, after all." She paused and glanced around the room.

"I've met a lot of the people that are in your photo album. Teddy's dad, your parents, your godfather, even the rat. They aren't quite what I imagined them as, but I like them. Well, most of them. The rat I could live without." She smiled. "I just wish you could be here to meet them, the way they are now. I hope to be able to get home soon. Silly James with that bloody time turner." Lily chuckled. "Mummy would scold me for the bad language." She paused and looked at her brother's who were beginning to finish up their conversation to their parents. "I love you, Daddy." She said. She then stood up with Harry still in her arms and walked over to the mirror that was being held by Al.

"Hey Daddy," She said to the baby. "Meet Daddy." The older Harry smiled at his past self. Harry looked down at his watch.

"Oh, it's almost time for you to travel. We will be going then. Contact us as when you get there. Bye Lily. Bye Al. Bye James."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye kids," Ginny called.

"Bye Mum." And with that, Lily shut the mirror causing it to transform back into the locket.

"So, this is goodbye. We won't see you again?" Remus asked, a little disappointed that he couldn't ask the questions he wanted to. The kids nodded. Before anyone else could do anything, Al already had the necklace around their necks, twisting the dial. Once again, they didn't go anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Not again," Al muttered, and Lily was already opening the mirror.

"Daddy?" She called out, but no one answered. "Daddy!" She called louder, but still no reply. "Mummy!" She tried. "Someone?" She tried more timidly. "Kreacher!" She screeched into the mirror with all her might!

"Miss Lily called," He said into the mirror, eyes sparkling a little at seeing his favorite Potter child.

"Yes. Kreacher, where is Mummy and Daddy?"

"There has been trouble at the Weasley residence that they were called to help with," Kreacher explained.

"Trouble at the Burrow?" James asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, trouble at the home of Mister Ron and Mistress Hermione."

"Hugo," Lily breathed out, thinking of her cousin. "Rose," she said slightly louder.

"What about me?" A new voice entered the room. All heads turned toward the source of the sound.

"Err, Kreacher, I have to go. Tell Mummy and Daddy to contact me." Lily said quickly turning her mirror back into a necklace.

"Rose! Hugo!" James exclaimed, running to hug his cousins. "What are you doing here?"

"This twerp decided to break the time turner of Mum's to see if we could find you guys." Rose explained, glaring at her brother.

"Hey, we landed in the right time period, didn't we?" Hugo defended himself.

"Yes, but think about how much trouble you could have gotten us in if we landed, oh I don't know, here a few months later."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Oh sure. You just set Mum's time turner on the ground and stomped on it by accident!"

"Wait!" Al exclaimed. "If there is a time lapse on both the time turners, maybe we can get back to the future faster by alternating time turners." Rose shook her head.

"I couldn't grab the time turner fast enough after this dumbo stepped on it."

"Besides, I think I broke it a bit too much for it to ever be used again." Hugo picked up his shoe to reveal several pieces of sand sticking to it.

"Hold on!" Remus called out. "I believe some introductions are in order."

"Sorry," Hugo paused to think of Remus' name, "Hey, you're Teddy's dad!" The four other kids groaned.

"Hu," Lily sighed. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Oops." Hugo started to turn a little pink.

"Moony, who's the girl?" Sirius laughed as he and 'James' draped their arms over his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He looked at the two new kids. "Can we please get on with these introductions?"

" Right, I am Rose Weasley," She looked at her cousins. "Do they know who Mum and Dad are?"

"Eh," James said, "Kind of."

"Well, I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Wait," 'James' paused them. "Harry's best friends got married?"

"Yep," Al smirked.

"Anyway," Hugo stated. "I am Hugo Weasley, her brother." He grimaced on the last two words, and Rose hit him.

"Well," 'Lily' spoke up. "Welcome."

"Little Lily," Remus said, "Your necklace is glowing."

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed as she opened it.

"Lily!" It was Hermione on the other side. "Good it's you. Your dad told me to contact you while he and Ron try and work out our situation." Lily smiled at her aunt's slight rant. "Anyway, where are you?"

"The same place as Rose and Hugo, 1981." Hermione sighed.

"Great, just great!" She exclaimed. "Even more kids to try and get home. Can I speak to them." Lily nodded and handed the mirror to Rose. "All right!" They heard Hermione yell. "Who was it?" Rose pointed at Hugo, and Hugo pointed at Rose. Hermione sighed again. "Hugo, you first."

"Well, Rose and I were sitting in my room discussing how we had overheard you and Uncle Harry talking about how Lily, Al, and James were in the past. Then Rose said that she wished she could go to the past and meet all the people you guys are always talking about, and so we ended up here." He winced as he knew he left out a large chunk of the story.

"Rose, your turn."

"Well, like Hugo said, we were sitting in his room. I did say something about how I wished I could meet all those people, but I didn't mean it literally. Hugo ran out of the room to the library and I followed him as fast as I could. When I caught up to him, he stomped on your time turner and sent us back here." Hermione pinched her nose and closed her eyes.

"Well, at least you ended up where you did. Can you hand the mirror to Al?" Al took the mirror and James and Lily gathered on either side of him. "Al, have you attempted to go forward in time yet?" Al nodded. "And I take it, it didn't work." He nodded again. "Very well, hand the mirror to one of your grandparents." 'James' took the mirror this time. "James, I am so sorry to trouble you and Lily more, but I am afraid these kids may be stuck there another day. I am especially sorry about my children ending up there as well."

"It's no trouble really." 'James' said. "I'm enjoying seeing my grandkids that I have discovered won't know me in the future." Hermione's face fell.

"It just should have never happened, any of it." Hermione said. "Thank you, though. You guys did marvelously." She gave him a weak smile. "Now, can you hand the mirror back to my niece and nephews, I have some more questions to ask them." Lily took the mirror.

"Have they found out anything else?" She asked.

"Um, Teddy's dad knows that he's Teddy's dad."

"Wonderful, just bloody wonderful." Hermione breathed out.

"Aunt Hermione," Lily acted shocked.

"I know, just don't tell your mum I said that." They all laughed. "Anyway, who gave away that fact?"

"Hugo," Al said.

"I didn't mean to, I just wasn't expecting to see him."

"Mate," James started. "You're in 1981, expect anything."

"Is that all they found out," Hermione clarified.

"Other than the fact that you and Uncle Ron get married, yeah," Lily stated.

"Good. Well, I must go and tell the others what has happened. Bye Rose. Bye Hugo. Bye James. Bye Al. Bye Lily."

"Bye!"

"Well, this trip just keeps getting better and better. Now Rose and Hu are here." James smiled. "I'm going to enjoy myself today. So, Sirius, are there any good joke shops nearby?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a normal dinner at the home of Lily and James Potter, except for the fact that five children from the future were now dinning with them. James and Hugo were talking to Sirius about great prank ideas. Rose was having a wonderful discussion with Remus about defensive spells. Al was having a great time talking with his grandpa about quidditch, and Lily was talking to 'Lily' about their own thoughts on quidditch, because they had a disagreement with something Al and 'James' had said about quidditch earlier at dinner.

"I'm not saying that all spells can't be used defensively in some way," Rose ranted and Remus began to zone out. "I'm just saying that," She was cut off by Remus, who started talking to Al.

"Al, I have some questions about what you said to your dad earlier."

"What about?" Al asked through a mouth full of chicken.

"Your namesake, I understand the Albus after Albus Dumbledore, but what about your middle name." Al's eyes grew wide.

"You overheard me talking to baby Dad, didn't you?" Remus nodded.

"His middle name is just after one of adults in Dad's life that he greatly respected." James quickly came to his rescue.

"But you don't like your name." Remus observed.

"Would you like it if you had a name like mine," Al countered.

"Very true."

"Al, what is your middle name," 'Lily' asked.

"It's," Remus began, but Al cut him off.

"McGonagall!"

"Really, Al. You call yourself my little brother. Have I taught you nothing? Dad would have never named you McGonagall! Hagrid, maybe, but not McGonagall. In fact, if I was you, I would have gone with Hagrid." James laughed at his little brother. Al just stabbed at his food with his fork.

"So," Sirius said, "I take it your name is not Albus McGonagall."

"Forget it, my middle name has no importance to information you need to know. In fact, you shouldn't know this information, anyway." Al said, still moving his food around on his plate.

"Not so fast," Remus said. "I have more questions. Who raised your dad? I take it, it wasn't Lily, James, or Sirius."

"It wasn't" James muttered.

"Then who raised him?" 'Lily' asked.

"Your sister," Lily muttered.

"My what?" 'Lily' asked.

"Your sister," Rose said louder.

"Hold on, your name isn't Albus Vernon, because I would take real pity on you then." 'James' said, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Oh, Merlin, No!" Al exclaimed. "I think that is worse than my real name."

"Mate," Hugo spoke up, "I think Albus McGonagall is worse than your real name." The entire table except 'Lily', who was deep in thought about her sister raising her son, broke into a fit of laughter for a few moments before 'Lily' interrupted them

"Did my sister treat my son well," She asked.

"I don't know if that is of the greatest importance right now," Rose said.

"Did my sister treat my son well," she repeated.

"He turned out great, and that's all that really matters." Al covered.

"Did my sister treat my son well," Her voice got louder.

"Not really," Lily mumbled. 'Lily' looked as if she was about to strangle someone, and her sister was probably on the top of that list.

"Before Lily breaks something," Remus spoke, "How," he couldn't finish the sentence, but James caught on.

"As we told Grandma, Grandpa, and Sirius yesterday, loads of people died in the war. You and your wife were two of them. When, I can't tell you, but yes, you die." James said, quickly avoiding the question. He could see tears in Remus' eyes, which he choked back to ask the next question.

"Little Lily talked to Harry about him being a hero," Remus thought about how to phrase the question, "What did he do?"

"He did great things in the war, that's all we can say." Rose said. "That's also really all we know." Remus nodded, accepting this answer, and everyone returned to their dinner conversation. The kids finished up dinner faster than the adults and excused themselves.

They all hurried up to Lily's bedroom which Rose would also be sharing with her that night. Lily and Rose sat on the bed. James pulled out the desk chair, and Al and Hugo both plopped themselves on the floor.

"That was close," Hugo stated after a few minutes.

"Close!" Rose exclaimed. "He asked us some questions that could be very dangerous if we answered them fully."

"But we didn't!" Al exclaimed.

"And you, Albus, how could you be so careless as to what you said to Uncle Harry?"

"I thought no one was listening!"

"You too, Lily!" Rose reprimanded.

"Everyone seemed distracted with something else, even Remus."

"Well obviously he wasn't."

"Rose, stop!" James scolded. "What would you have done if you held your dad in your arms in a time where he would remember nothing you said and you could say anything to him without fear of anyone else hearing you?" Rose sunk back, quietly, accepting defeat.

"The sooner we get out of this time period, the better." Al said with a sigh.

"Agreed!" Hugo exclaimed.

"We finally get to meet people that Dad always wanted to meet, and we want to go home," Lily muttered. Her eyes got wide. "Wait a second!"

"What," Rose asked.

"Remus didn't ask me anything about Peter."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"He overheard everything I said. I said to Dad, 'I've met a lot of the people that are in your photo album. Teddy's dad, your parents, your godfather, even the rat.' The only four people we've met are Remus, Sirius, Grandma and Grandpa, and Peter. Obviously the rat was referring to Peter." Rose furrowed her eye brows as she was deep in thought.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Peter is a rat animagus. Obviously he thought you were referring to that instead of the fact that he was a traitor." Everyone nodded in understanding. Lily picked up her stuffed animal, Snuffles, and bounced it in her hand.

"It's weird to think," She said, "That I've met the person this stuffed animal was named after and the person I was named after."

"I've met the four marauders." James thought aloud, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We've met our grandparents!" Al summed up for them.

"Enough of this!" Hugo brought them out of their reverie.

"Hugo is right. If we are going to dwell on the fact that we've met some pretty famous people, then we should just go downstairs and talk to them. Or else we stay up here and talk about something less" Rose paused and winkled her nose, "depressing." There was silence in the room for a while. James, of course, broke it.

"Albus McGonagall? Really Al?" Albus Severus Potter hit his brother with a pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The kids spent most of the next day sitting in the girls' room talking, or playing with baby Harry. They didn't say much to the adults in fear they might reveal something about the future. They spoke to their parents again before heading downstairs to say their goodbyes and try the time turner one more time.

"Are you completely certain this is the last goodbye?" Sirius asked.

"We hope so," Al replied. 'Lily' ran forward to hug her grandchildren, plus the ones that weren't really her's.

"I'm slightly disappointed that I will never see you again," Remus said.

"Well, we may see some of you again," Rose informed them, "It really depends on what time we land in."

"Oh, Mini-me," 'James' said. "Don't forget the map and cloak!" James grabbed them from off the couch where he had left them, and rejoined his family. "Use them well," 'James' said with a wink at James. He smiled.

"I will, Grandpa!"James said with a smile. The five kids all glanced at each other and Lily, Al, and James ran forward to give each of the adults hugs like they had planned.

"Have faith in your friends," James whispered to Remus. "Because not everything is what it seems." They moved to Sirius.

"Don't lose hope," Al whispered to him. "Something good will come in the end. You are a free man." 'James' was the next in line.

"Trust your friends." James whispered. "And if disaster comes from that, you did it right: the Marauders' way." 'Lily' was last.

"Love is the strongest weapon you have," Lily whispered. "Without it, our side will not win." And with that, they headed back to where Rose was holding the time turner. The chain was wrapped around their necks, and Rose turned the dial three times before the people from the past could say anything. With a faint pop, they were gone.

They found themselves face down once again, but this time, they were on cool green grass. They all pushed themselves up, and observed their surroundings.

"We're at the Burrow!" Hugo exclaimed. He started to charge toward the house, but the others stopped him.

"Hugo, wait. We don't know what time period we are in." Rose said. James spotted a small, red headed girl sitting under a large tree at the top of a hill.

"Uh Lily," He said pointing at the girl. "Is that you?"

"Unless Rose is sitting next to me up there, that is not me." Lily told him. The little girl spotted the five kids. She looked scared.

"Fred!" The girl screeched, and suddenly they noticed someone, about the age of ten, with red hair come flying over on a broom. He said something to the girl, and the girl only pointed.

"Guys," Rose said, "I think I know who those people are." About this time, three more boys, two of which were late Hogwarts age, and one that looked just like the boy named Fred, flew up by the other two kids, and two more boys, one about the age of eight, and the other a little older than James joined them. The three other people on broom sticks got off and began to run down to where the five time travelers were.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The oldest asked. Rose stepped forward.

"I would prefer to answer that question to your parents, thank you very much." The eldest boy whipped out his wand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Geez, back off, would you, we are only kids!" Hugo exclaimed.

"You're pushing it boy!" The second oldest said as he too pulled out his wand.

"Charlie, Bill," A younger version of the time travelers' Grandmum Weasley came out of the house. "What are you doing? Who are these kids?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Mum." Bill said. "They won't tell us."

"Well, you don't threaten them! Come inside, dears." She said and the five kids followed, as the seven other children trailed in behind them. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm James." Said the boy that had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He bared quite a lot of resemblance to James Potter. Mrs. Weasley shrugged that thought off.

"Rose." What a nice name, thought Mrs. Weasley, as she looked at the girl with dark red, bushy hair.

"Al." The boy with black hair and bright green eyes stepped forward slightly. Mrs. Weasley thought he bared more resemblance to James Potter than the first boy, except for the eyes.

"Hugo," Said a boy that looked quite a bit like Ron, except with slightly bushier hair and brown eyes. The last child stepped forward. She looked uncannily like Ginny, right down to the few strands of hair out of place.

"Lily," She said.

"I'm assuming you all have last names." Bill said from the back of the room.

"We can't tell you that, at least not now." Rose said.

"Well, I know this will sound a little farfetched," James said, "But we are from the future."

"The future?" Charlie exclaimed, "Ha!" Lily leaned over and whispered something to Al.

"You do realize that this time we have nothing to use to prove that we are from the future." She whispered. Al nodded.

"We really are from the future," Hugo stated. "You see there was this time turner, and James broke it, sending him, Lily, and Al back to 1981, and then, Rose and I followed them there by breaking another time turner, and then five minutes ago, we were able to travel forward in time and we landed here in," He paused, "Wait, what year is it?"

"1988," Molly replied.

"Hello Weasleys!" A newcomer came through the door to the kitchen and stopped when he saw the five strange kids. "And who are you?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"They're time travelers, apparently," Molly explained.

"Time Travelers, huh? Tell me, what am I like in the future?"

"Completely muggle obsessed," Lily smiled, "But if there is one thing you are obsessed with more than muggles, it's your grandkids."

"Grandkids?" Molly's eyes got wide. "How many?"

"Mum!" Percy shouted, "You're getting side tracked!"

"Hush, Percy."

"You have twelve in all." Rose answered.

"Names?" Arthur asked.

"There's Victoire, Dominique, and Louis." James said.

"And then Molly and Lucy," Continued Rose.

"Let's see, finally would be Fred and Roxanne." Albus finished.

"You only listed off seven," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "You said there were twelve."

"Well, the last five are standing in front of you." Hugo said.

"How do we trust them?" Bill asked.

"Who are your parents?" Arthur asked.

"We can't tell you that," Rose said. "If we do, we might not be born or something worse."

"Worse?" James scoffed. "What could be worse than not being born?"

"You somehow becoming the son of Cho Chang could be worse." Rose said. "And Hugo and I somehow being the children of Victor Krum," she winkled her nose.

"Let's not get sidetracked," Charlie said, "The Hungarian Horntail sized issue still remains. How can they prove they are from the future?"

"We can't," Al muttered. Lily's eyes got wide.

"My necklace!" She exclaimed. "Daddy transformed an old necklace of Mummy's into a two way mirror. They should recognize it." She pulled off her necklace and showed it to her grandma.

"It does look familiar, but there could be several necklaces that look like that." She said. Lily looked defeated as did the rest of the group. Molly jumped when the necklace began to glow, and no one could stop her from opening it.

"Lil," The lady on the other end paused. "Mum?"

"And who are you?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"You're daughter! How do you have," she stopped. "You look younger. Oh, you don't recognize me. Um, well, I'm your daughter, and the five kids that I am assuming are standing right in front of you are from the future. Trust me, they have the brain power to pull this off, specifically the two oldest, but they wouldn't work together long enough to come up with this scheme. They really are who they say they are."

"Gin," A voice called out. The five kids recognized it as Ron. "Gin, Harry wants to know if," He stopped when he realized Ginny was talking to the kids. "Is that them? Hey Rose! Hey Hugo!" He called. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled and Hugo just laughed. What they couldn't see was Ginny turn to Ron and mouth "It's Mum."

"Wait," He said. "Mum? Gin, what time period are they in?"

"I haven't found that out yet, Ronald. I'm getting there. Erm, Mum, can I speak to my children. Just hand the mirror to the eldest, James." She instructed. James took the mirror. "First off, all of you are there and safe, no injuries, correct?" James nodded. "Good, now what time are you in?"

"1988," Al supplied.

"That means I'm six, almost seven" Ginny did the math.

"Wicked, I'm older than my Mummy!" Lily exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can I speak to your grandmum again?" Molly took the mirror hesitantly. "Mum, I'm sorry about the trouble, but I'm afraid your grandchildren will be stuck in 1988 for two days. I know you don't have much room in the house, especially with it being the summer, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy are home, but if you," Molly cut her off.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all to take care of your kids for two days." Molly smiled.

"Thank you, Mum." Al took the mirror, knowing his Mum would ask to see them again. "Well, I must go kids. Uncle Ron already left to inform Dad about what time period you are in. Do not cause Grandmum Weasley any trouble, you hear. Just because you know her from this time does not give you a rite of passage to be" She paused and thought for a moment, "yourselves. I love you all, bye!" There was a resounding noise of byes right before Al closed the mirror and gave the locket back to Lily.

"So that was me?" Little six year old Ginny piped up from the back of the room. Rose nodded slowly. "Wicked!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a normally, average family dinner at the burrow. Fred and George were picking on Ron. Charlie was annoying Bill with some conversation about a rare breed of dragon. Percy was listening intently as Arthur talked about work at the ministry, and Molly reprimanded Fred and George for picking on Ron. Ginny, however, sat quietly, barely eating her food, staring at the five new kids at the table.

James, Rose, Al, Hugo, and Lily; three of them were her kids. The other two were Ron's and that was exactly what Fred and George were teasing him about.

"Who's Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly, startling everyone. The time travelers looked at one another, wondering what they should say.

"Ginny, what kind of question is that?" Percy asked.

"Well, when they were talking to the mirror, Mirror Ron said something about a Harry. Who's Harry?" All eyes turned toward the kids, and Molly's eyes scanned the three children that were Ginny's future kids. Her eyes got wide.

"It happened." Molly and Ginny muttered.

"Gin, are you thinking that Harry is Harry Potter, because if so, I have to tell you that you are wrong." Just then Lily's necklace began to glow. She opened it to see the face of her father's staring back at her.

"You're eating dinner, aren't you?" He asked when he saw his daughter with a little food on the corners of her mouth. She nodded.

"We're also talking about you," she said.

"Me? What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Al exclaimed. "It was all Uncle Ron's fault, and possibly yours."

"He came in and said something about you to Aunt Ginny, and now little Ginny wants to know who you are," Rose explained.

"I see," Harry said, "Tell them." He said simply.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Tell them, they'll find out eventually knowing our family. Just tell them."

"Thanks Daddy," Lily exclaimed.

"I'll contact you later tonight." And with that he was gone.

"So, I see the question still remains. Who is Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Our dad," Al replied quickly.

"Come on, Al, quite beating around the bush." James exclaimed.

"Fine, our last name is Potter!" He exclaimed.

"As in Harry Potter," Bill's eyes got wide.

"I marry Harry Potter," Ginny murmured. The five kids nodded.

"Who do I marry?" Fred asked.

"Er, you don't get married." James explained. "You don't want to settle down." Fred shrugged and settled back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"What about me?" Ron asked excitedly, as if they were playing a game, although everyone at the table knew he got married, just not who she was

"You don't know her, yet." Lily said. Ron's face fell.

"Do I marry?" George asked quietly.

"Yes, you do." Al said. "You have two kids, as well."

"I'm assuming I'm like Fred and don't get married." Bill said.

"Actually, you're the first to get married." Hugo said happily. Bill paled slightly. "To a part veela!" He exclaimed. Bill's face lit up.

"I can live with that." He said.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"You're married to your dragons, practically." Rose said. Charlie seemed okay with this answer.

"Who do I marry?" Percy asked quietly.

"Like Ron, you wouldn't know her, but you do marry." James said.

"Twelve grandkids with five of my kids married!" Molly exclaimed, "How wonderful!" Everyone smiled slightly and then returned to their previous conversations as their minds continued to think about what they just learned. Ginny sat silent again, barely eating.

She married Harry Potter! She married The-Boy-Who-Lived. She married her hero. She was six. She realized she probably wouldn't meet him for several years. She watched as her three kids, her niece, and her nephew all escaped from the table to find someplace to talk.

They hurried outside to the same place they always went when they were trying to escape their parents: the other side of the hill behind the makeshift quidditch pitch.

"The sooner we get home, the better." Al said.

"I wish next time we will land in some random wizard's house that we are not related to and don't know their future." James said.

"If only it were that simple." Rose sighed. "We haven't even been here a day and they already know if they marry and how many kids they have."

"Poor Mini-Mummy," Lily said, "She's not even seven and she already knows she marries the most famous seven year old wizard alive."

"You're feeling sorry for her?" James scoffed. "Her dreams have just unfolded before her eyes!" Lily shrugged.

"I feel sorry for all of them," Al said. "They all found out their happily ever after, but they are going to go through so much to get there." The group nodded.

"I say we play quidditch with them before we leave." Hugo said. "I'd love to play against my dad before he discovered he could play keeper."

"You would like that," James' eyes got wide. "Our Mum played professionally, and we can play against her when she can barely catch a quaffle."

"I suppose we could play seven vs. five." Rose said.

"Make that seven vs. six" said a voice. They all turned around to see their cousin Fred come down the hill, sopping wet.

"Fred!" James squealed like a little girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, since you five went back in time, Dad was experimenting with a product that would make you disappear for a minute. It was really going to send you forward in time, but it still had some kinks in it. I was asking Dad about it when it spilled on me. I luckily got sent here."

"Well, might as well tell Grandmum Weasley that she has another grandchild to care for." Rose stood up and brushed the grass off her pants and all the other kids followed.

"What time period are we in anyway?" Fred asked.

"1988," Lily said.

"So, that means Uncle Fred is still alive!" Fred exclaimed.

"And your dad still has two ears," James said.

"James!" Fred suddenly exclaimed. "Do you realize how much fun we could have with my dad and our uncle both around? They were the ones that put the portable swamp on the third floor. They could give us so many ideas, and our Mum's can't threaten them." James' eyes got wide.

"Fred, I'm so thankful that potion spilled on you." Fred laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Molly squealed with joy when she got to meet another grandchild. She found it a bit odd that he would be named Fred, but she didn't mind. The fact that he was quite tan shocked her a bit too. The Weasleys had always been known to have very fair skin. She shrugged this thought off as well, but the thought on why he was named Fred returned. She really couldn't see George naming his son after his twin, unless something happened…

It was growing close to a whole day since the kids arrived, and Molly was baking. She looked up from the cookies that she was pulling off a pan to see all her children and grandchildren talking to each other in the family room. Lily was playing with Ginny, pretending to have Ginny's dolls fly broomsticks. Hugo and Ron were discussing the Chuddley Cannons winning season that took place in the future. Rose and Albus were speaking with Bill, Charlie, and Percy about something or other about spells. Molly knew she heard the word patronous come up in the discussion. The third group consisted of James, 'Fred', and George. Molly furrowed her eyebrows as she considered whether or not she wanted to know what those three where talking about. A lot of laughing and whispering was taking place, and that was enough for Mrs. Weasley to realize that she did not want to know what they were talking about. Finally, her eyes fell on Fred. He was staring at Lily's mirror, talking with his parents. She heard him groan.

"Yes Mum, I know. Any of the shop's products that I may or may not have snuck into my pockets are not allowed to come out of my pockets, or be used against any of my cousins, aunts and uncles, dad, or grandma and grandpa while I am here." Molly sighed. Fred was just like his father. A smile snuck on his face as Molly barely heard through the mirror:

"But Angelina, what good is it to have a son in the past if he can't even help Mini-me prank others." Molly rolled her eyes. George had not changed much.

Throughout the room, Angelina's yells were heard as she told her husband that she was putting awful ideas in his head, and reminded him that they already got letters from Hogwarts every week, if not more, for the pranks Fred pulled. All heads turned toward Fred as the rant continued. Everyone from the future smirked as they imagined Angelina yelling at George. They saw this happen all the time. The young George, however, paled when he heard his future wife yelling at his future self. The yelling stopped after a time, quite abruptly, and the kids from the future knew that George had just used a silencing spell on his wife.

"Fred," The future George spoke up. "Don't use my products in the past." Fred nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "Well, goodbye. We'll talk to you later. Roxanne sends her love, and says you are a jerk for leaving her here alone."

"Tell Rox that I'm sorry she's in the wrong time period, but remind her that she left me alone for three years of my life." George sputtered something to his son about Roxanne not even being born. "You can tell her that I love her, too, if you really want to. Bye Dad. Bye Mum." Fred shut the mirror and handed it back to Lily, who wrapped it around her neck.

All the conversations returned, and Fred joined in with James, 'Fred', and George. Al was rather quiet and didn't participate much, as he attempted to listen into the prankster's conversation. Fifteen minutes later, Al felt satisfied, and decided to speak up to the entirety of the group.

"So," He began, gaining everyone's attention. "Who's up for a game of quidditch?"

"We can't," Bill immediately replied.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because we don't have enough brooms, and the ones we do have are probably nothing compared to the types of brooms you usually fly." Charlie explained. Mrs. Weasley's smile wiped off her face when she heard her son say this. She wished they could have provided more for their kids, but they couldn't. Their money situation just wouldn't allow them to.

"Wait," Fred exclaimed. "We do have enough brooms." Everyone looked at him curiously. "When the potion spilled on me, I was in telling dad that we were about to leave to go over to the Burrow for dinner."

"So?" Rose prodded.

"So," Fred repeated his cousin, "It was my turn to take the broomsticks to the burrow." All the children from the future smiled in realization.

"But you didn't bring anything with you," Percy countered.

"Au contraire, Uncle Percy," Fred said, waving his finger at his uncle, secretly proud of himself for his use of French. "I did bring the broomsticks with me." Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"There is no way you could have fit 12 broomsticks in there." George exclaimed.

"No, but we can fit 13 broomsticks in it," Hugo said happily.

"13?" 'Fred' questioned.

"One extra broom for our god brother, Teddy," James explained.

"Okay then," Bill said. "I guess a game of six vs. six would be fun," All the future kids exchanged glances.

"Six vs. six?" Lily questioned. "Shouldn't it be six vs. seven?"

"Ginny," 'Fred's' eyes grew wide in realization as he whispered the name.

"Can I play," Ginny asked, excitedly. The two oldest Weasley children looked at each other, both contemplating whether or not they should let their little sister play with them. Ginny began to stare at both of them with big puppy dog eyes, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"She's never played before," Bill reasoned.

"Yes, but obviously, the people from the future know she can play, and so they were expecting her to play." Charlie countered.

"Very true." The whispers between the two boys continued as all the other kids looked at them expectantly.

"Okay," Charlie said at last.

"Can I play?" Ginny asked, nearly jumping at her brother as she awaited an answer.

"You can play," Bill stated. Ginny let out a squeal of joy as she jumped up and down. The group headed outside, and divided up so that positions could be decided. The oldest kid on the team was the captain on each side, making the captains Bill and Fred.

For the future team, Hugo was Keeper. Al, James, and Fred were Chasers. Lily was the seeker and Rose was the Beater, much to the surprise of everyone from the past.

The past team took a bit of time to decide on positions. Fred and George excitedly took the position of Beaters immediately. Charlie took his normal position of Seeker, and after a bit of coaxing from the future team, Ron took the roll of Keeper. This left Bill, Percy, and Ginny as Chasers.

Bill and Charlie went to grab all of their quidditch gear as James began to pass out the brooms to everyone else. They returned with three quaffles, two of which were old ones that had been charmed to behave like bludgers, an old snitch that Charlie had caught in one of his first games at Hogwarts, and three baseball bats, that their dad had collected from his fascination with muggles, to take the place of Beater's bats.

They let the snitch loose, and the game was started. Bill was the one in possession of the quaffle first. He attempted to pass it to Percy, but James stole it out of the air and soared down the field. He faked a throw at the center hoop, and then lobed the quaffle at Fred, who shot it through the left hoop. Ron gripped his broom tighter in preparation for the next time they came down the field. Percy got the ball and started down the field, only to drop it when a "bludger," that was hit by Rose, came flying at his head. She smiled sweetly at her uncle, who glared back at her, before they returned their attention to the game. Ginny had caught the quaffle after Percy's fumble and was already quickly approaching to make a shot. She faked a throw at the right hoop before sending the ball flying through the middle hoop, scoring against her nephew. All of her brother's froze, dumbfounded by what their little sister was capable of.

"Go Mummy," Lily called out happily. Al flew up next to his fellow Chasers and muttered something to them both.

"There's the reason why we still get free tickets to the Harpies' games." Fred looked at his cousin and laughed. James however flew away with a scowl on his face.

"It is on!" He called out. Ginny only blushed at the reaction she got out of everyone on the field.

The game continued fairly evenly, the future team slowly creeping ahead continuously, out of James' competitive anger that showed every time the other team scored.

"Is he always like this?" Percy asked Rose when a pause in the game came after James had scored another goal and he proceeded to do a happy dance. Rose looked at her uncle.

"Pretty much," and she promptly flew off to hit a "bludger" at her cousin for "un-sportsman like conduct." James only proceeded to stick his tongue out at his cousin and continue on with the game.

The score eventually grew to 240-310, the future team winning, not that anyone was keeping score. It had become so late in the afternoon, that both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been able to come out and watch the game.

Lily and Charlie continued to search the skies for a glint of gold. Lily was the first to spot it, and did her best not to allow Charlie to realize this fact. She, however, got overexcited during her slow chase, and took off toward the snitch, which Charlie just then noticed. The Chasers froze to watch the race. They were neck and neck, just out of reach of the snitch. Charlie and Lily both stretched their arms out to try and catch the golden ball. Charlie, with his longer arms, caught the snitch first, ending the game at 400- 340, again, not that anyone was keeping score. As the teams landed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran out to congratulate both teams.

"That was quite some flying, Lily," Arthur told his granddaughter.

"Thanks," She muttered, but crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Molly asked.

"She's pouting because she can normally beat Uncle Harry to the snitch," Rose informed her grandmother.

"Lils," Al shook his head at his little sister, "Dad is old. His skills are dying." This caused a laugh from everyone in the group.


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner that night, all the kids went off to their own rooms to rest after the tough quidditch game, and all the kids from the future collapsed on the floor before they even made it to their camp beds that were set up in the living room. They laid on the floor quietly, the only noise being that of the clock on the wall ticking, and the sound of Mrs. Weasley cleaning up in the kitchen. After about fifteen minutes, Fred and James got up and left the room.

"They're going to prank us," Al mumbled.

"No duh, Al," Rose replied. "James and Fred can't go a week without pranking someone. I'm just waiting for the day when I wake up to find out that my hair is purple or something."

"I say we prank them before they prank us," Al said.

"How would we do that?" Lily asked.

"I know how they are going to prank us," The three other kids' faces lit up as they turned their attention to Al.

"Oh, do tell," Hugo said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well," Al began. "Here's what I say we do.

Al lightly tapped on his Uncle Bill's bedroom door, but knocked harder when he heard music playing. He knocked again and again each time, the knocks grew louder. Finally, Bill opened the door.

"May I help you?" Bill asked. Behind Bill, Al could see Gryffindor paraphernalia covering all the walls. The music that played through a radio in the corner was music Al could recognize from all the times his aunts and uncles tried to convince him it was the best music out there. Al disagreed.

"Um," Al paused, "Yeah. Rosie, Lils, Hugo, and I are going to prank Fred, James, 'Fred', and George." Bill raised his eyebrows. "We want to know if you want to help."

"Why would I want to prank my brothers and nephews?"

"Don't tell me that 'Fred' and George have never pranked you." Al told his uncle. Bill's eyes drifted to the hole in his wall that was covered with a curtain so that he could not see into Charlie's room. He cringed as he remembered 'Fred' and George's prank gone wrong that put the hole there.

"All right," Bill agreed, his eyes locking with his nephew's. "I'll help you." Al smiled.

"Good," Al stated. "Now, can you help me convince Charlie to help us?" Bill nodded and then walked over to the hole in the wall. He moved the curtain aside.

"Hey, Charlie." Charlie's head popped up from a book he was reading, most likely about dragons. Al could see several dragon posters on his wall from over Bill's shoulder.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"We have a proposition for you." Bill gestured to himself and Al. "How would you like to get back at 'Fred' and George for all their pranks over the years." Charlie smiled.

"I'm in." Charlie agreed.

"Ginny" Lily tapped on her mother's door and the red head opened the door. Ginny just stared at Lily, unsure of what to say. She looked the other girl up and down before cocking her head to the side. "We're going to prank Fred, James, George, and 'Fred'," Lily said at last. Ginny just continued to stare. "Would you like to help?" Ginny bit her lower lip.

"'Fred' is really nice to me though," Ginny said quietly.

"Well," Lily began to think out loud. "Think of it as revenge for all the pranks your nephew and son will pull in the future with Uncle George's help." Ginny looked at Lily curiously. "James and Fred blew up my birthday cake you made for me last year!" Ginny gasped slightly in horror.

"I'll help you," Ginny said. "Blowing up a birthday cake is an unforgivable deed." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Dad," Hugo called. "Dad!" He called a little louder. "DAD!" Ron Weasley still did not open his bedroom door. "RON!" The red headed boy opened his bedroom door to see his future son standing impatiently outside.

"You didn't need to yell my name so loudly." Ron said, bluntly. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." Hugo said. "We're pranking Fred, James, George, and 'Fred.' Wanna help?" Ron needed no persuasion what so ever.

"Yes!" Ron yelled. Hugo smiled.

"Good."

Rose furrowed her eyes brows as she stared at her uncle. He just stared back at her. Rose stomped her foot.

"Ugh," she groaned. "You are as insufferable as Lucy!"

"Well," he said, deciding not to ask about whoever Lucy is, "Why do you think I would help you prank my brothers and nephews?"

"Revenge," Rose replied simply.

"They've never truly done anything to make me angry with them." Percy stated simply. "I mean, they are annoying, but that's about it. They manly pick on Ron." Rose sighed.

"They will prank you more as they get older."

"I'm not going to help you prank them!" Rose let out a huff.

"I understand why you hate it when people say you were an insufferable git when you were younger. You are an insufferable git."

"We've been trying to change his ways for years," said Charlie, who was walking down the hallway with Albus and Bill. Percy stood speechless as he heard his niece and brother call him a git.

"Why do you need me to help in this prank anyway?" Al shrugged.

"We don't." He replied. "If we need help with magic, Bill is of age. We already know what we are going to do. I'm the grandson of a famous prankster, the nephew of the owners of the greatest joke shop ever, and the brother of James. We don't NEED help with the prank. We just thought it would be nice to include everyone."

"Well then," Percy said. "I'm not going to help." And with that, he shut his bedroom door.

"Eh," Al shrugged. "I knew it was a losing battle anyway."

"Then why did you make me have an argument with him for however long that went on for?" Rose asked, incredulously.

"You always need to let off steam." Al replied. "I figured your parents wouldn't be too happy if you killed off Hugo in some random year." Rose hit her cousin. "Ow," Al exclaimed, rubbing his arm were Rose's fist had just made contact. "What was that for?"

"I was letting off steam, as you put it," Rose said with a grin. Bill and Charlie just snickered behind the other two's backs.

The next morning, Lily and Ginny tapped on the door to the twins' room. James opened the door and eyed his sister more than his mum.

"What do you want?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mini-mummy and I just wanted to spend some quality time with our brothers." Lily replied, quickly.

"Al and Bill are probably talking someplace. Go spend time with them." James began to shut the door, but Lily stuck her foot in the way, preventing him from doing so. "What?" James whined.

"We want to spend time with you, and Uncle George and Uncle Fred and well, Fred." Lily sniped.

"Jamiekins." Lily and Ginny saw James growl at the nickname that Fred had given his cousin. "How hard is it to tell your sister and mum to go away?"

"We aren't leaving," Ginny piped up. "Not until you agree to play with us."

"Why do you want us to play with you?" George asked.

"Because," Ginny drawled out the word looking for an excuse. "We want to practice flying and we figured you four might want to go flying."

"Going flying doesn't sound half bad," 'Fred,' spoke up from his spot where he sat next to a pile of feathers.

"Besides," George continued for his twin. "They aren't going to leave until we agree."

"Trust us," 'Fred' said. "Ginny is a very stubborn little girl."

"Probably because she has six older brothers," George finished. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"Okay then," James said. "Looks like we will be joining you. Give us just a few minutes." The door shut and the sound of hushed voices discussing how to hide all their items for their prank were barely heard through the door. A couple minutes later, the door opened, and the floor looked completely clean from any prank item that may have been there before.

"Well," Fred motioned down the hallway toward where the staircase was. "Shall we?"

Al Potter stuck his head around the corner as he watched his cousin, brother, and uncles walk down the hall with his mum and sister. He would have to applaud them later for their tact in getting the four out of the room. He felt his uncle Charlie stick his head around the corner behind him. Once the six people were out of sight, Albus felt it safe to proceed with the plan.

"Let's go," He whispered as he motioned for Bill and Charlie to follow him. The carefully made their way to the room and pushed the door open. The floor was clear. Bill and Charlie automatically began searching the room, whereas Al glanced around, mumbling to himself.

"How would James hide his prank items?" He mumbled to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bill, who was holding up a random piece of parchment.

"Charlie!" Bill called. Charlie groaned as he hit his head on the bottom side of one of the twins beds. He slowly crawled out from under the bed, rubbing his head.

"Yes, Bill." Charlie said.

"What do you think the twins are doing with a spare piece of parchment?"

"Using it for prank ideas?" Charlie guessed. Al's eyes grew wide as he recognized the parchment.

"That isn't the twins." Al stated. "That's James'"

"What is James doing time traveling with a random piece of parchment?" Bill asked.

"That doesn't matter what now." Al said, brushing aside the conversation. "What does matter is what this means for our search." Bill and Charlie looked at him with great curiosity. "We can't find the items, because we can't see the items because they are invisible." Bill and Charlie exchanged a look of confusion, but turned their attention back to Al.

"Rose," Hugo started as they stared out the window in Bill's room, because it had the best view of the quidditch pitch where the four pranksters and two little girls were. "I was kind of surprised when you agreed to help us prank them. You've never been one for pranks." Rose shrugged.

"I am a Weasley," She stated as if it explained it all. Sadly, it did. However, Hugo wasn't quite satisfied with the answer.

"But you are also the daughter of Hermione Granger." Hugo contradicted.

"You're the son of Hermione Granger." Rose retorted. Hugo shrugged.

"But you've never helped us prank others before."Rose's eyes dropped and she carefully looked back at Ron, who was completely oblivious to the others' conversation as he attempted to play Chess by himself.

"You don't often get to spend time with your family when they are your age, if you know what I mean." Rose said softly, "Especially not with your dead uncle." Hugo's eyes dropped as well. He hadn't thought of it that way. He didn't want any more of an explanation. If Rose pranking her uncle was her way of getting to know him, he was going to allow her to think of it that way. They sat silent for a while, the only sound was that of the chess pieces moving across the board.

"'Fred'!" George called to his twin from across the pitch and jerked his head in the direction of the ground. The two dived toward the ground, landing softly.

"You want to go in so we can finish our prank." 'Fred' stated.

"And you want to stay out here and spend time with Ginny and our niece and nephews." George stated with a slight frown. Fred shrugged.

"George, do you remember the summer after Bill's first year at Hogwarts?" George didn't nod, but 'Fred' knew that George remembered. "He was too busy to spend time with us." George's eyes drifted toward the ground. "Well, I have this feeling that I should spend time with my nieces and nephews while I have the chance." George's face remained solemn. "Come on," 'Fred' shoved his brother's shoulder, trying to get him to smile. "It's not as if I'm going to die or something." George's face broke into a grin.

"Ya, because if you die, I'll kill you for leaving me." They both laughed as they mounted their brooms once more.

"I probably just end up in Azkaban or something." 'Fred' joked. George looked at his twin with puppy dog eyes.

"Without me?" He asked. 'Fred' just laughed as they both soared up into the sky to rejoin the others.

"Accio invisibility cloak." Bill called. The cloak he summoned came soaring to his hand, revealing piles of materials in the corner of the room. Charlie's eyes grew wide as he saw a bubbling substance in a cauldron and a pile of feather's sitting in another pot. Al recognized the odd substance as his Uncle George's Magic Repelling Super Stick Goop. Bill grabbed the pot of feathers and Charlie grabbed the odd goop, careful not to get put his fingers into the stuff after a thorough warning from Al.

They made their way up to Bill's room to join back with Rose and Hugo, who were staring out the window at the quidditch pitch, and Ron, who was currently staring at a chess board trying to figure out how to beat his toughest opponent, himself. Hugo turned around when he hear the sound of Bill, Charlie and Al enter the room, but Rose continued to stare out the window, thinking, just thinking.

"You got the stuff?" Hugo asked. Charlie and Bill slightly raised the items they were holding. "Excellent." Hugo said with a grin and rubbing hands together.

Lily glanced towards the house to see Al hovering on his broom. She smiled and nodded at her mum.

"'Fred'," Ginny said looking up with big eyes at her brother. "I'm tired of flying. Can we go in?" 'Fred' always had a hard time resisting his little sister's requests. He sighed and nodded. "George, James, Fred," He called. "We're going to go in. Either stay here with Lily, or come in as well." James, George, and Fred all exchanged glances.

"I'm coming in as well." George said as he flew down and landing next to his brother and sister.

"James," Fred called. "Do you want to go in?" James looked at his sister.

"Do what you want, Jamesie." She said with a smile. "I kind of just want to take a walk by myself." James looked back at Fred.

"I'm going in." Both Fred and James flew down to the ground and landed. Lily watched as the group began to walk back toward the house, and once they were far enough away, Lily flew towards the house and joined her brother. On either side of him were Bill and Charlie, each holding one of the materials, preparing to bomb the pranksters. Lily saw Ron, Hugo, and Rose resting their elbows on the windowsill, ready for the prank to begin.

Lily glanced down to see the group of five quickly approaching the house. Ginny looked up at Lily, and Lily motioned for Ginny to get out of the way. Ginny tugged on 'Fred's' sleeve.

"Yeah Gin," He asked.

"I forgot something back at the pitch." She said hurriedly. "Will you wait for me here?" 'Fred' agreed and made everyone wait as Ginny ran off in the other direction. The group of four huddled together and began talking. Al rolled his eyes. His family was way too predictable.

He gave the cue, and Bill and Charlie swooped down, pouring the goop and feathers all over the four, causing them to begin to resemble chickens. 'Fred', George, Fred and James all looked at themselves and groaned. Never once had their pranks backfired, except for that one time when Fred and James somehow ended up in the girl's lavatory or the one time when 'Fred' and George somehow ended up with green hair, purple eyes, and blue skin, but that was beside the point.

The four then glanced at each other, and the sight of the others covered in a strange goop and loads of feathers was quite comical. They all started laughing along with Ginny, Lily, Al, Rose, Hugo, Ron, Charlie, and Bill, who had all been doubled over laughing. Percy was even seen, standing at his window, chuckling.

'Fred', George, James, and Fred were the first ones to quite laughing as they quickly realized that it would take them a while to wash all of the goop off, not to mention removing the feathers. Everyone else slowly recovered, and they all joined the other four.

"Alright, whose idea was this?" George asked sternly. Al meekly raised his hand, trying to hide a grin. James smiled at his brother and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You know, Al." He began. "I'm actually proud to call you my brother." Al rolled his eyes. "Wait," James said, his eyes fixed on Hugo, now. "Why is Hugo's elbow covered in the goop?" Hugo's face turned bright red.

"He's Hugo." Rose stated, as if it explained it all. Again, it did. Lily groaned.

"Oh, Hu." He attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three hours, a wonderful lunch, and four showers taken by 'Fred', James, George, and Fred later, all the future kids were sitting around, preparing to leave later that day. Lily's was fingering her necklace when it lit up. She opened it only to be greeted by the smiling face of her mother.

"Hey Lils!" She said happily.

"Hi Mummy." Lily replied.

"How has your day been?"

"Crazy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't sound like a whole lot is going on there." Ginny said.

"All the craziness was this morning." Lily clarified.

"Please tell me your brother didn't turn Rosie's hair purple or something." Lily shook her head. "Good."

"We pranked them before they pranked us." Lily said happily.

"Really?" Ginny smiled. "Did it work?"

"We looked like chickens for over an hour, literally," James exclaimed, looking into the mirror from over Lily's shoulder. Ginny tried to stifle a giggle, but it didn't work.

"I would have wanted a picture of that." She burst.

"It would have been funnier if they were the ones looking like chickens," James mumbled.

"Sure it would have," Mrs. Potter stated not very convincingly.

"So, Mum," Al joined his siblings. "Where's Dad?"

"He's working. He left the mirror with me saying something about he felt better if I had the mirror today instead of him. The house felt empty, so I decided to contact my three favorite children."

"Don't forget about your favorite niece!" Rose piped up.

"Roxanne's there?" Ginny asked.

"Hardy-har-har." Rose replied sarcastically. Ginny shrugged slightly.

"I also thought it would be good to remind you that you will be time traveling, again, soon." Al nodded for his mother to know that they remembered. "So, where is everyone else?"

"Uncle 'Fred' and Uncle George are sulking in their room because their prank backfired on them. Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy are working on their summer homework, and I'm not sure what you and Uncle Ron are doing." Al rattled off.

"I'm guessing your Uncle Ron is going through his collection of chocolate frog cards, and I'm probably playing with my Harry Potter doll." Ginny thought aloud.

"You had a Harry Potter doll, Aunt Ginny," Fred asked, smirking at the image in his head.

"I had a rag doll with black hair, and when I was five, I gave it a haircut and drew a lightning scar on its forehead." Ginny blushed as she admitted the information to the kids. "Don't tell your father," Ginny said, eyeing her eldest son the most.

"I wouldn't dream of telling him, Mummy-dearest." James said with a smile.

"Of course not," Ginny rolled her eyes. Her eyes caught on something outside of view in the mirror and her eyes grew wide. "It's nearly time for you to travel. I should be letting you go. I want to see my wonderful nieces and nephews again as soon as possible, and that won't happen as long as you are all talking to me instead of time traveling."

"Wait," Al exclaimed. "What about your children?"

"Oh, yes. I want to see my daughter again soon, as well." Al and James sulked as everyone else said their goodbyes to Ginny while laughing quietly to themselves. Lily closed the mirror and put the locket back around her neck.

"You all will be leaving soon, will you?" Molly asked from the doorway as she entered the room.

"Yes, Grandmum," Rose replied. "We will be getting out of your hair shortly."

"Oh, Deary, you haven't been in my hair at all." All the grand kids smiled at their grandmum. She turned in the direction of the stairs. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, 'Fred', George, Ron, Ginny, get down here to say goodbye to your," she paused. "Relatives," she finished. Each child came rambling down the stairs, stopping quickly in the doorway, causing Ginny, the last one down the stairs, run into Percy.

'Fred' and George were the first ones to step forward. George stepped toward his son.

"You are quite a prankster."

"And he is glad to call you his son," 'Fred' finished. They moved on to James and Al.

"It seems," 'Fred' started.

"As your uncles," George continued.

"We have taught you well," They finished together. James thanked his uncles, while Al just rolled his eyes. Hugo was the next one.

"You aren't quite a prankster," George said.

"But we will work harder with you in the future to make you one." Hugo blushed a color that nearly matched his hair.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," George walked up to his niece, 'Fred' following close behind.

"You have learned some great things from are dear sister," 'Fred' said.

"And some things that we may have to change about you later," George grinned over his shoulder at his sister, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"And finally," 'Fred' walked up to the last time traveler with George.

"Rose Weasley," George stated. Rose's eyes flashed between the two of them, worried as to what they were going to say.

"We have one question for you."

"How did you get so smart," George asked.

"Because you certainly didn't get it from our little brother," Ron blushed and sank further back into the group. 'Fred' and George looked at each other with identical grins.

"She must have gotten it from me!" They stated at the same time. They turned back to the time travelers. "Well, so long. We will see you in the future."

All the other kids didn't take the time to say their unique goodbyes. They made generic goodbye statements and then waited for their mother to go through and hug each and every one of her future grandkids that were in the past. After all goodbyes were said completely, Rose took the time turner, wrapped it around all their necks, and turned it three times. With a faint pop resounding through the burrow, they were gone.

The group of six all landed in an unrecognizable location. The room looked as if it was only used for storage and hadn't been cleaned in years. Rose winkled her nose as she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked. James walked over to a desk in the corner of a room and picked up a highly dusty book. Blowing the dust in to his sister's face, causing her to cough, he read the title.

"The Dark Arts through the Years," He read off, raising his eyebrows. "Are we sure we want to meet the people who will be housing us for the next two days?" He asked.

"Unless you want to starve," Al started, patting his coughing sister's back, "We're going to have to."

"We could always sneak out and go someplace else," Fred suggested.

"Oh yes," Rose began sarcastically, "Because finding our way around a time period in which none of us have ever lived in won't be that difficult, and it will be extremely easy to convince anyone we do meet that we are from the future. Brilliant plan." Hugo sat down on the floor, only to soon be joined by Lily, who had finally quit coughing, and began to glare at James for making her cough.

"I say we send James and Fred to find out where we are and come back with the information as to what time period we are in before we bolt or stay." Hugo suggested. Lily nodded her agreement.

"I ain't going out there by myself," James exclaimed, holding up the book to remind his cousins about what type of people may be out there.

"You won't be alone," Lily pointed out. "Fred will be with you."

"I don't trust him," James eyed his cousin.

"I don't trust him, either," Fred crossed his arms, and sat down next to Lily and Hugo.

"Ugh," Rose stomped her foot. "Fine, I'll go." Al caught Rose's arm before she could exit the dust filled room.

"You are not going by yourself." He said. "Your mum would kill us if something happened to you." Hugo and Lily nodded.

"That's why I said Fred and James should go." Hugo explained. "If something happened to either of them, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina will be too worried if the rest of us are okay to care about them."

"Hey!" James and Fred exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, we can't very well just sit in here for two days." Rose reasoned.

"How about we all go," Lily suggested.

After finally persuading James and Fred that they were relatives and that they were being stupid in thinking that their relatives would feed the two boys to death eaters, the group of kids exited the room. Immediately after exiting, they noticed someone with hair that was a familiar shade of turquoise next to someone with familiar long blonde hair standing at the end of the long dark hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"Teddy?" Hugo whispered.

"It couldn't be," Rose replied. "Teddy is in the future with everyone else."

"Unless now the future is in the past," Fred said quietly, his eyes growing wide. Lily looked up at her older cousin with scared eyes. "Like we ended up in the future house of Victoire and Teddy, and they got into the dark arts stuff."

"Lils, Fred is just kidding." Al whispered, noticing the terror in Lily's eyes. Fred cracked a grin at his youngest cousin, and she gave a weak smile in return. "Wait, where's James?" All the kids looked around the small group, the eldest Potter obviously missing.

"Of course," Rose sighed. "James just had to go and talk to Mr. and Miss Unknown Death Eater," She gestured to the black haired boy who walking down the hallway, half between them and 'Mr. and Miss Unknown Death Eater,' as Rose liked to call them.

"Hey, Teddy!" James called out; just quiet enough for anyone else not to be able to hear him. The turquoise haired boy turned around, as did the blonde haired girl.

"James!" Teddy whispered fiercely."Wait! James?" He shook off the thought, seeming to remind himself of something. "Never mind, just be quiet."

"When are we?" Lily asked.

"I'm guessing 1995," Teddy replied. "We're at Grimmauld Place."

"That explains the dark arts book," Rose sighed. "I'm really getting sick of time traveling to odd locations. That book had us scared half to death."

"No Rose, it had you scared half to death," Fred teased.

"Oh, yeah, and who was too scared to exit the room to find out where we were?" Rose asked. Fred paled slightly.

"That was different."

Teddy muttered something, a scowl on his face. "Lils, hand me your mirror!" He commanded his god-sister.

"Why?" Lily said, defensively.

"Just give me the necklace," He growled.

"I advise you give him the necklace, Lils," James whispered to his sister. Lily slowly took of her necklace and handed it to the young man.

"Harry!" Teddy called into the mirror. "Harry Potter!" He called again, yet still kept quiet. Ginny's face appeared in the mirror.

"Teddy? What are you doing with Lily's necklace?" She questioned.

"Ginny, where's Harry?"

"At work," Ginny replied. "Why do you have Lily's necklace," she repeated the question.

"I was at work myself, and Harry sent me to get something for him from the Department of Mysteries. I opened the door he told me to open, and Victoire and I ended up here."

"Wait," Ginny stopped him. "Victoire is there with you."

"Yes, she was with me." Ginny eyed the boy carefully.

"Why was she with you?" A wide smile spread across Ginny's face as a blush crept on to Teddy's face.

"Because," Teddy stopped when he saw all the children creeping in closer to hear what he had to say. "Ginny, stop, we are here to talk about why I am very angry with Harry, not why Victoire was visiting me."

"Someone is a little cranky," Fred muttered to James.

"Well," Ginny started. "Maybe it's a good thing that you are with them. This way we have someone responsible with them without sending one of us back." Teddy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have to go, bye." And with that, Ginny was out of sight. Teddy sighed and handed the mirror back to Lily.

"Come on," Victoire tugged at Teddy's hand. "Let's go get this over with." The two of them lead the way down the stairs, with all the other kids trailing behind them. They stopped abruptly when they came face to face with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, 'Fred' and George.

"Who are you," Ginny asked as everyone else whipped out their wands.

"Well Mum, you see, we are your kids from the future." James said, a slight smirk playing at his lips. Victoire hit her cousin on the back of the head.

"Smooth, James," Teddy muttered to the boy rubbing his head. "Can we speak with the Order?"

"They're in a meeting right now." 'Fred' replied.

"Perfect, we can go and talk to them right now," Teddy tried to push his way past the six teens but they barred his access.

"And how can trust you?" George asked.

"Right," Victoire's eyes narrowed on her uncle. "Because death eaters would disguise themselves as children," She stated quite sarcastically.

"We should take them down," Hermione stated. "They may be telling the truth," Everyone from the future sighed in relief, "or they may be death eaters, but either way we shouldn't be handling this." 'Fred' and George flicked their wands, casting a spell to bind all the time travelers' hands behind their backs; however, none of their hands were tied.

"Auror in training," Teddy stated simply. Teddy pushed his way past again, all the other time travelers following behind him. As they descended the second flight of stairs, the front door opened, and the sound of someone knocking down the umbrella stand. Teddy's eyes grew wide as someone with bubblegum pink hair came into view, along with several other people; the other person that stood out to him was a man with light brown hair: his parents.

Before he knew it, suddenly nine wands were pointed at him, and several others were being pulled out as people in the kitchen saw what was going on.

"Explain yourselves," Moody growled.

"We're from the future," Obviously no one was expecting that, because all of their wands drooped in their hands slightly before they all pointed them once again.

"Everyone, lower your wands," Dumbledore spoke up from behind the crowd. Al suddenly popped his head around Teddy when he heard who he knew to be his namesake speak. "They seem to be just children, and it must be very difficult for them to explain themselves when so many wands are being pointed at them." Lily nodded vigorously in agreement, scared to see even her grandmum pointing a wand at her. "I say we take this meeting into the kitchen to allow them to explain themselves."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

"Explain yourselves," Moody barked once again once everyone was situated in the kitchen. Remus stared at Teddy. Sirius' eyes kept drifting from Lily to Al to James. Mrs. Weasley kept looking between the six youngest time travelers. They all looked so familiar, but from where?

The image of a six year old Ginny playing with the youngest time traveler flashed through Molly's mind. She could see 'Fred' and George trudging through the house, covered in feathers, followed by two of the boys. She could hear Ginny asking "Who's Harry" one night at the dinner table.

Sirius could see three kids sitting around the Potter's kitchen table. He could hear 'Lily' asking if Molly got the girl she always wanted. He could see the mini James wrapping his arms around 'James' and 'Lily,' the other two kids saying that Harry Potter was their father. He could hear mini James whispering to him to keep up hope; that he was a free man.

Remus stared at the turquoise haired boy. He couldn't help feeling a connection to this boy. He felt as if he knew the boy, maybe not personally, but at least a name. Teddy sounded like a good name for the boy.

Remus, Sirius, and Molly all gasped suddenly, their eyes widening in realization.

"You're from the future." They burst. Teddy nodded.

"We are from the future, like I said." Teddy stated. Molly shook her head.

"No, no, dear," She said. "I mean that I believe you. I've met you all, well, except for you two." She pointed at Victoire and Teddy. "You," she paused. "You all visited the Burrow in 1988 because of a broken time turner, I believe." Rose nodded this time.

"That's right, grandmum," She started. "And we still haven't gotten home," She turned to glare at James.

"Hey," He raised his hands in defense. "You got sent back in time because of Hugo, not me," Rose turned to glare at Hugo. His head dropped to his hands.

"Thanks, James," he muttered.

"Forgive me if I don't remember your names," Arthur said, looking at all the time travelers.

"Granddad!" The smallest red head girl exclaimed from her spot on the turquoise haired boy's lap. "How could you not remember me, your darling granddaughter?" Arthur shrugged and chuckled.

"I believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore stated.

"Are you really going to believe the word of four people who say they remember them, but can't think of the names," Snape droned.

"Severus is right," Moody told Dumbledore. "We need proof!"

"Yes, yes, Severus is correct." Dumbledore turned back to the time travelers. "Can you display proof that you are who you say you are?" Teddy nodded.

"On the night which Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Lily stood in between her son and Voldemort when he told her to stand aside. It was her love that saved Harry," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the abbreviated explanation of what had happened that fateful night.

"Anybody could know that," Minerva McGonagall spoke up. Several order members nodded.

"He went to live with his aunt and uncle, who treated him very poorly and abused him. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs until he received his first Hogwarts letter," Sirius' mouth hung open slightly upon hearing the brief account of his godson's childhood. Harry's eyes remanded transfixed on the wall opposite him as he did his best to avoid all eye contact with anyone.

"Harry," Sirius's voice was soft as he spoke to the boy. "Is this true?" Harry's lack of response justified Sirius's question. "I suppose that answers 'Lily's' question about whether or not Petunia treated you well," Sirius muttered, more to himself than to Harry.

"I also know that Peter is the traitor, not you," Teddy was clearly speaking to Sirius now, who was clearly listening, but continued staring at Harry. "When you went to confront him, he killed those twelve muggles and cut off his finger, transforming into a rat and escaping. No one could prove this because Peter is an unregistered animagus." Sirius swallowed hard.

"And Snape, I'm sure you don't want me to tell them about your patronous," Severus looked back at the turquoise haired boy, his gaze softening slightly at the thought of 'Lily'.

The little red haired girl stared at Harry. Her eyes hadn't left him the entire time.

"Daddy," she said quietly, all eyes looking down at her as she remained transfixed on staring at her father. "It's okay. You're on good terms with your cousin now. He writes to you every Christmas, and you write to him." Harry's eyes dropped and his head slowly turned so that his eyes met the eyes of the little girl. Dumbledore smiled slightly at the little girl.

"And that Voldemort person isn't around anymore in our time," Al spoke up. The pain seen in Harry's eyes seemed to slowly disappear.

"You-know-who is gone?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, Harry, that is wonderful. Did you hear that? You-know-who is gone!"

"Thanks to Uncle Harry," Victoire smiled.

"I believe the verdict has been reached that all you children are telling the truth." Dumbledore called everyone back to the issue at hand. "Now I believe some introductions should be in order. Shall we start with the oldest?" His eyes narrowed on Teddy. Teddy sighed.

"I'm Teddy," He spoke up. Tonks looked at him, her eyes widening slightly.

"Teddy," she repeated. "I like that name." Teddy smiled back at her.

"What house were you in, how old are you, and most importantly, do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked all these questions quite quickly. Teddy chuckled.

"I was in Hufflepuff. I'm nineteen. And I play Keeper whenever I am with family, but other than that, I prefer to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground."

"Wise man," Remus said with a slight chuckle. Teddy tried his hardest to smile in return.

"I think the true most important question is: who are your parents," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. Remus looked at his son, the pieces of the puzzle clicking in his mind.

"You're Teddy," Remus breathed out. The five youngest time travelers smiled, understanding what had just clicked in Remus' mind.

"Yes, Remus," Snape's tone was dry. "I believe he has already told us that." Remus ignored Severus.

"You're my son," He stated. Teddy looked at his father and smiled.

"And who is your mother?" Tonks asked. Victoire gave him a comforting smile, and carefully, Teddy's hair color began to change from turquoise, to the same bubble gum pink as Tonks', to the Weasley red, to yellow, and back to turquoise. Tonks smiled.

"Wait," Ron called out. "He didn't answer the question."

"He didn't state it, Ronald, because he showed us. He's a metamorphmagus. Who else do we know that is a metamorphmagus?"

"Well, there's Tonks," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"Ron," Ginny exclaimed. "Tonks is Teddy's mother!" Ron's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They haven't changed much, have they?" Victoire whispered to Teddy. He shook his head and smiled, his eyes then focusing back on his parents.

"You're not a..." Remus paused. He didn't know what he would do if his son would have to suffer the same fate as himself. Teddy shook his head.

"He does get a tad cranky around the full moon, though," James piped up.

"And he walked out of Defense on the day that they started learning about werewolves," Fred told the group. Remus nodded, satisfied that his son hadn't been cursed in the same way.

"Well, I assume you are next," Dumbledore looked at Victoire, who was sitting next to Teddy.

"I'm Victoire Weasley," She started. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her grandparents smiling broadly. "I am a seventh year in Gryffindor, and I play Beater on the house team and also Quidditch captain." Everyone looked slightly stunned at the fact that she played Beater, but no one said anything.

"Victoire is French, right?" Bill questioned. 'Fred' and George wolf whistled.

"We told you that you marry a part veela," Lily exclaimed.

"You just didn't believe us," James sighed dramatically.

"Well, I was seventeen!" Bill defended himself. "Like I was going to believe you completely."

"I guess you did more than just help Fleur eemprove 'er Eeenglish." George joked as Bill turned a bright shade of red. Everyone from the future laughed. Lily looked up at Teddy.

"What does Uncle George mean by that?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing," Teddy whispered back.

"Mum's English has gotten quite a bit better," Victoire laughed. 'Fred' and George both paled for a second.

"Wait, Bill seriously married Fleur?" 'Fred' asked.

"I was just kidding," George said.

"She's part Veela," They both exclaimed, turning to gawk at Bill.

"Does no one ever believe us anymore," Al questioned. Victoire looked at her younger cousin and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Enough about Victoire and Aunt Fleur," a very tan boy said. "I believe it's my turn to introduce myself. Fred Lee Weasley at your service." A black haired boy next to him coughed.

"Fredly," He said quietly, as the young Fred glared at the other boy, obviously annoyed with the nickname.

"I'm in Gryffindor. I'm going into my second year. I also hope to play Chaser on the house team. Oh, and my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

"That's my girlfriend," 'Fred' exclaimed, looking shocked at his brother.

"She's not your girlfriend," George said, offhandedly.

"She's as good as," 'Fred' exclaimed.

"She only went to the Yule ball with you," George replied. 'Fred' shrugged.

"I guess you're right." 'Fred' agreed. "As long as she makes you happy," Everyone looked at the twins curiously before laughing.

"Anyway," Fred continued. "I, along with my partner in crime, have nearly gotten McGonagall to retire." McGonagall, who seemed to have blended in with all the other random Order members, paled visibly.

"She's one tough woman to crack," James Potter spoke up from his spot between Al and Fred. He stood up and walked over to McGonagall. "I'm James Sirius Potter, by the way," He held his hand out for her to shake. "Your worst nightmare." McGonagall nearly fainted.

Harry's eyes quickly looked at his son when he heard the name. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a wide grin spreading across Sirius' face.

"Personally," Sirius quietly whispered to Remus, "I think Sirius James would have been a better name, but I guess you can't win them all." Remus laughed and shook his head.

"I am Fred's partner in crime and the reason why McGonagall always has two seats on the other side of the desk, seeing as we are in there every day." Harry paled when he finally realized how much trouble his son would be, and that the boy walking around the room was his son.

"We've started taking to calling you Minnie," Fred stated.

"I'm in Gryffindor. I'm going to be in my second year. And unlike this idiot," James pointed to Fred who loudly protested the name of idiot, "I don't hope I'll be on the Quidditch team. I know I'll make it on the Quidditch team."

"Oh, no, James." Al started, sarcasm dripping off every word. "You don't have an ego problem at all." James let out a very audible humph as he sat down in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm the next oldest here, and also the brother to this dunderhead." Al stated, motioning to James. "I'm Albus Potter, but most people just call me Al. I'm eleven and about to go into Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, you hope to be in Gryffindor, but you will probably be in Slytherin," James teased his brother.

"I won't be in Slytherin," Al exclaimed.

"James, give it a rest. You've completely gotten him scared of Slytherin, and now he thinks Dominique is going to turn evil."

"Dominique won't turn evil," Al tried to defend himself. "I just don't want to go into Slytherin."

"Sure, Al," James muttered. "Whatever you say," Al glared at his brother.

"I also don't know if I want to play Quidditch in school, but if I do, I want to play Chaser."

"What is with you two and playing Chaser?" Sirius asked. "You'd think you'd want to play Seeker because of your dad."

"Ya, but Mum taught us to play Chaser," James replied. "Besides, Chaser is better anyway."

"And who might your mother be?" Dumbledore asked, a slight twinkle visible in his eyes.

"Ginny Weasley, of course," James stated.

"What?" Ron practically yelled.

"You don't remember that, Ronnie-boy," 'Fred' asked his little brother.

"Wow, you're memory is terrible." George concluded.

"I was eight, okay!" Ron defended himself. "Besides, that is our little sister they are talking about."

"Very true," George agreed. 'Fred', George, and Ron turned toward Harry, who was now a bright shade of red. Ginny, amazingly enough, was ignoring all this, as she was staring at her future sons.

"Potter," 'Fred' growled.

"What have you been doing with our little sister," George asked.

"Nothing," Harry exclaimed.

"Sure, Potter," Ron snarled. "There are three kids over there that are proof that you have done something." Harry's face went an even deeper shade of red, as it was slowly threatening to match Ron's hair.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded Ron. "I understand the twins, but you as well. Harry is your best mate!"

"And Ginny's my little sister," Ron almost yelled.

"I understand that, but you can't tell me you haven't seen it coming."

"I haven't!" He exclaimed.

"Moony," Sirius interrupted the argument. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"Do tell, Padfoot." Remus replied.

"It reminds me of, when fourteen years ago," Remus interrupted Sirius.

"We are quite old." He pointed out.

"Sadly, yes." Sirius agreed. "When fourteen years ago, these very kids visited us at James and Lily's house."

"That was a good two days," Remus replied.

"Do you remember what the kids told us about Harry?"

"That he married Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Yes, that," Sirius stated. "But there was something about his best friends that they told us."

"Oh," Remus put a finger to his chin in thought. "What was it that they told us?"

"That one of them was a pure-blood, correct?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, I believe one of them was." Remus confirmed. 'Fred' and George were snickering at this point. "The other was a muggle born, if I remember correctly."

"You're memory has never been better, Moony," Sirius replied.

"Excellent." Remus smiled. "And wasn't one of them related to Harry's wife."

"Yes," Sirius exclaimed. "It's coming back to me. One of them was a sibling. The problem is: what were their names?"

"Rosalie and Herman?" Remus guessed. Sirius shook his head. Ginny had joined the twins in laughing, and there were smiles on most of the order members' faces, except for Moody and Snape, who never smiled anyway.

"No, no." Sirius said. "That wasn't it. It was…"

"Ron and Hermione." The two marauders exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, that was it," Remus verified. "And what did the kids tell us about them, again?"

"Didn't they tell us that Harry's best friends got married?" Remus nodded at Sirius's question.

"I believe that was it. And I believe they had two kids, together." Ron and Hermione were both bright red at this point, and Harry's face was now turning purple from laughing so hard.

"I – I c-can't m-m-ma-marry her!" Ron stuttered out.

"He's a complete git!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't marry him!" She agreed.

"Sorry, Mum," a bushy haired red head spoke up. "However, I am proof that you two do get married."

"Aw, Ickle Ronniekins married Hermione." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to prevent him from doing anything too rash to either of the twins.

"I feel like it was just yesterday when he was afraid of spiders." He struggled with his arm to try and reach his wand.

"Wait, that was just yesterday." Ron caught sight of two children. One of them was Rose, and the other was an unknown boy. He sighed and relaxed, allowing himself to listen to what Rose had to say about herself.

"And with those comments from the peanut gallery, I would like to continue with my introduction." Dumbledore was seen from the back of the room, nodding his head to encourage her to continue, a twinkle very evident in his eyes. "I'm Rose, and I'm not in Hogwarts, yet, but I'm excited for starting school this year. When with family, I play Beater. Obviously, as you all have come to the same conclusion, my parents are Ron and Hermione." The mentioned couple blushed slightly, and one glare from Mrs. Weasley quieted the twins from any comment they wanted to make.

"You really didn't have to repeat who our parents are, Rosie," The small, timid, red haired boy said quietly. "I think they all caught on."

"Well, yes, but I was just confirming their suspicions." The boy shrugged.

"I'm Hugo Weasley," The boy spoke up, his eyes drifting to everyone but his parents, who were still slightly pink from blushing. "And I'm nine. I'm Rosie's brother; so obviously, you all know who my parents are." He quickly glanced at Ron and Hermione, but his gaze quickly shifted to his hands. "I play Keeper, like Dad. He taught me a lot." Everyone allowed the comment about Ron playing Keeper pass without any statements, as the boy already seemed scared. When no one spoke, and a long silence fell over everyone, Hugo looked up and glanced around the room, waiting for someone to speak. "I'm done." He said.

"Yay, I get to go," The excited red haired girl on Teddy's lap smiled broadly. "I'm Lily, and Mummy and Daddy are Ginny and Harry." Lily looked at her mother and father, and they both smiled at her, Ginny smiling broadly, while Harry's smile was a bit more awkward. "I'm eight, but I'm almost nine!"

"That's right," Teddy spoke up, "You're birthday is in just a couple days." Lily nodded eagerly.

"I play Seeker like Daddy, and I can already beat Louis and I can beat Daddy."

"Lils," Teddy whispered to Lily. "I think your daddy lets you beat him." Lily looked up at Teddy curiously, her head tilted slightly.

"Why would he do that?" She asked. Teddy smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind." Lily frowned.

"What are the names of the five grandchildren of mine not here?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Well, my two siblings, Dominique and Louis, aren't here." Victoire started.

"Roxanne, my little sister, isn't here as well," Fred continued.

"The other two missing would be Molly and Lucy." Teddy finished.

"And who are their parents?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They are the daughters of Percy and Audrey. Audrey's a muggle," Teddy explained. Tears were beginning to fill up in Molly's eyes.

"So, Percy comes back?" Bill asked.

"He was there for all of you when you needed him most," Teddy smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait," 'Fred' called the attention to himself again. "Charlie and I don't get married?"

"We already told you that answer, Uncle Fred," Rose stated as she and everyone else from the future looked down at the table.

"Yes, well, I was just checking." Teddy forced his eyes to look at 'Fred'.

"Charlie's practically married to his dragons, and well, you just never settled down with anyone." 'Fred' furrowed his eyebrows in thought, but accepted the answer.

"Well, I believe several of us have overstayed our welcome." Dumbledore stated. "I believe it is time for those of us that need to should leave. Molly, I'm sure you can handle the addition of these eight children."

"We will survive here, I'm sure, Albus," Molly replied, and with that, many people left the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started then," Mrs. Weasley stated to those still in the room. Hugo's head popped up.

"Food!" he exclaimed, any of his previous fears leaving him completely. Rose and Hermione rolled their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

"Wait," Hermione sat in an armchair in the Potter household, talking with Ginny. "Harry did what again." Ginny sighed.

"He sent Teddy and Victoire back in time, and they're with the kids," Ginny explained once again. "What I don't get is why he didn't tell any of the rest of us about this." Hermione's eyes rested on the cup of tea in her hands, her eyes not wanting to meet Ginny's.

"Erm," Hermione stalled. "Ginny, about that," before Hermione could continue, the front door opened and the voices of Harry and Ron were heard.

"I wonder if Ginny has heard from the kids," Ron said to Harry as they walked into the house.

"I don't know, Ron" Harry replied, his mind in a different place. They walked into the room where Ginny and Hermione were talking. Harry gave a soft kiss on Ginny's cheek, as Ron placed an equally soft kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"So, Ginny," Ron began to question his sister. "Have you heard from any of the kids yet?"

"No," she replied to Ron, but she turned her head to look at Harry. "But Teddy contacted me trying to get a hold of Harry so that he could yell at him." She pursed her lips as she awaited an answer from her husband. Harry's eyes quickly went to the ceiling and he became quickly distracted.

"What time period are they in?" Ron asked.

"I didn't get a chance to ask, but I don't think they had even found out yet," Ginny replied.

"They're in 1995." Hermione replied.

"How do you know?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"She helped me send Teddy and Victoire back in time," Harry spoke up.

"You did what?" Ginny exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Never mind that, how did you know they would be in 1995?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there would be a way to predict what time they were going to next so I went," Hermione was cut off by Ron and Harry.

"To the library." Ginny hit Harry, and Hermione hit Ron.

"No, actually," Hermione continued. "I went to look through my notes on the time turner and after examining the broken time turner that Rose and Hugo left here; I discovered there are three levels of breaking. The first one, the small break, would still have some accuracy. The time turner they have isn't very broken, so it would still have some precision. The second break, the size of break when Hugo purposefully stepped on the time turner was one that if used, one could still time travel, but with little accuracy. One turn could send you twenty years into the future, and the next turn you could go two years back in time. Finally the last size of a break is one where the time turner no longer works."

"So, what did you conclude exactly?" Ron asked. He had been trying to follow along, but was still confused.

"The kids are traveling by seven years at a time. When Harry came and asked me where they may end up next, I was able to reply 1995 because of my research. I didn't realize he would use it to send Teddy and Victoire back in time." She aimed a glare at Harry.

"I had meant to only send back Teddy." He tried to defend himself. "Victoire was an added bonus."

"So let's say they broke the time turner again," Ginny spoke, creating the hypothetical situation in everyone's minds.

"We would have no way to predict where they'd end up, but honestly, I really doubt they would break it again. The only one who might break it is Hugo because he is so much like Ron," Ron loudly protested Hermione saying that. "But I think he'd be too scared to go anywhere near the time turner." Ginny nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Seven years," she murmured. "Oh, Harry, remember what event takes place seven years from 1995?"

"I do, Ginny," He replied. "How could I forget?"

"I'm sure Victoire and Teddy will enjoy seeing that," Ginny thought out loud.

"Either that or dread it because they will be endlessly mocked by the other kids." Harry laughed. The room was silent for a while.

"So," Ron broke the silence. "What was Victoire doing at the ministry anyway," Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance as Harry tried to hide a smile.

"Oh, we have some ideas." Ginny replied. "Anyway, Mum invited us over to the Burrow seeing as six, now seven of the grandkids are gone, making cooking for us loads easier."

"Okay," Harry stood up. "Let's go then," and with that, the group of four set off to the Burrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 alternate-

Chapter 17-

Through dinner that night, 'Fred' was unusually quiet. George had attempted to make several jokes, but 'Fred' never finished them. His mind seemed to be in a different place, and Victoire noticed this.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered to the turquoise haired boy as everyone was scattered around the house, talking later that night. "Did you notice that Uncle 'Fred' was unusually quiet at dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I didn't notice." Teddy shrugged. "I guess it just reminded me of," he trailed off.

"It was like Uncle George on my birthday, or his birthday." Victoire said. "He tries to tell jokes to lighten the mood, but he expects his twin to be there to finish them. Uncle 'Fred' was zoned out, not finishing the jokes. It worries me."

"He probably thought that he was going to end up married, and we came and told him he wasn't. His mind was just in a different place."

"I think he knows." Victoire stated simply, yet sadly. "I think he realizes the reason."

"That's ridiculous," Teddy told her.

"You know when Roxanne has those gut feelings that something is up," Teddy nodded. "Well, I think it's a Weasley thing because I have one of those gut feelings."

"He doesn't know," Teddy said, looking her in the eyes. She sighed.

"Teddy," The nineteen year old boy was pulled out of the conversation when his father called his name. "I know I probably know all about you in the future, but I want to get to know you now." Teddy looked at his father. He could tell that he remembered hearing fourteen years ago that he died, but he didn't want to alarm the others.

"Yes, Teddy," Tonks abandoned her conversation with Sirius when she heard Remus start talking to Teddy. "Please tell us more about you."

"Well," Teddy looked around the room, trying to figure out where to start. With one of his parents knowing they'd die, and the other not, he didn't know whether to tell them about his whole life, or explain his life as if they already knew everything. "Harry is my godfather." He started off. "I don't really know what to tell you," He told them, honestly.

"Who was your best friend growing up?" Tonks prompted.

"Victoire," he stated simply.

"Did you get good grades in school?" Teddy nodded at his father's question.

"Harry taught me everything he knew about Defense, and Hermione reinforced most things I learned in school, as well as Professor Longbottom."

"Professor Longbottom as in Neville?" Remus asked. Teddy nodded.

"He's the Herbology professor." Victoire told them.

"I always knew he'd do well," Remus stated with a smile.

"Did you get the Map?" Sirius asked. Teddy nodded.

"Harry gave it to me in third year," Teddy replied. "I gave it back to him when I graduated seeing is I had no need for it, and I assumed he wouldn't want anybody else to get it right away."

"Tell me, Teddy, what kind of parents are we?" Tonks asked. Remus looked away from Teddy.

"You are amazing parents," Victoire answered when Teddy's voice caught in his throat. "Anyone can see that you would risk your life for him each and every day to show him that he's loved." Tonks smiled. Teddy just nodded.

"Amazing parents," Teddy murmured.

"Teddy, Victoire!" Excitedly, Lily came bounding into the room. "Teddy, Victoire! We are starting a Wizard's chess tournament. Do you want to join?"

"Lils," Teddy lowered his voice to speak to the girl. "We all know that either Rose, Hugo, or Uncle Ron will win." Lily frowned, realizing he was right.

"We are starting an Exploding Snap tournament." She amended. "Do you want to join?"

"Oh no!" Victoire said, shaking her head and waving her arms to prove that she did not want to play. "I am definitely not playing. I have lost my eyebrows a few too many times when playing that game." Lily turned to look at Teddy with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Teddy?" She begged.

"I'm in," Teddy gave in and then followed the excited girl out of the room. Victoire looked around the room awkwardly, noticing her grandparents entering the room. They took a seat on one of the couches making the room consist of Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Victoire. An uncomfortable silence pressed down upon them.

"There's something you're not telling us," Tonks said firmly, breaking the silence. Victoire looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "Why couldn't Teddy tell us we were great parents?" She asked, getting down to the true subject at hand. "Why did you have to tell us?"

"It's a touchy subject," Victoire replied.

"Are we actually bad parents?" Tonks asked, concern filling her voice.

"Oh, no, you are wonderful parents. You did everything in your power to create better world for Teddy to grow up in," Victoire told them. Remus sighed.

"We die." He stated. Molly and Arthur suddenly looked at him, fear filling their faces.

"Surely you don't die," Molly said. "Harry defeated You-Know-Who. Surely you survive." Molly didn't want to wrap her mind around anyone dying.

"Remus, what makes you think we die?" Tonks asked.

"I don't think we die. I know we die. We were told so in 1981 when they first visited." Remus explained. Sirius nodded.

"We die a hero's death," Sirius explained.

"But you can't be…" Tonks didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Victoire," Rose Weasley came running into the room. "I lost my eyebrows in a round of exploding snap with James. Can you regrow them?" Rose asked. She looked around the room. "I interrupted a serious conversation, didn't I?" Victoire shrugged, but Rose understood the answer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Mum's always telling me that I need to work on that."

"Its okay, Rose. Now let's see about those eyebrows."Victoire muttered a spell under her breath, and Rose had her eyebrows back.

"Thank you," Rose said excitedly. "Oh, and by the way, Dominique wants to speak with you through Lily's mirror."

"Okay," Rose ran out of the room, leaving Victoire alone with the five adults once again.

"Well, I had better go see what Dominique wants, and make sure no one else looses any eyebrows." Victoire scurried out of the room to find where the Exploding Snap Tournament was taking place.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

Rose Weasley stuck her tongue out slightly as she concentrated. She and James were neck and neck in a round of exploding snap.

"Come on, Rosie, beat James." Hugo cried.

"Knock him down a few levels," Teddy yelled.

"Teddy," Hermione called the boys name as she looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. "You're winning."

"Ya, but if Rose wins, then it gives me less competition." Teddy said.

"Hey, Lils," Al said to his sister. "Your necklace is lighting up again." Lily sighed as she opened it.

"Lily!" The girl on the other end exclaimed. "How are you? James hasn't killed you yet, right?"

"I resent that," James said, looking up from the game for a brief second.

"I'm fine, Dom," Lily told the girl.

"You had better be. I'm worried sick about all of you over here." Dominique told her younger cousin. "And you would not believe how lucky you are. I'm stuck here at the Burrow playing Wizard's chess with Louis. I bet I could beat Hugo now."

"You're on!" Hugo cried.

"When you get home, Hu," Dominique told the boy. "So, where are you now?"

"1995," Lily replied.

"Did you get to meet the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked, her words falling out of her mouth. Lily nodded. "You are so lucky. Molly would be so jealous!"

"Did you hear that, Gred?" 'Fred' asked his twin.

"I certainly did, Forge." George replied.

"People are jealous to be around us." Dominique's eyes grew wide as she heard the conversation.

"Lils, is that," Lily nodded before Dominique could get the question out. Dominique was silent for a bit. "Anyway, are you all there? What are you doing?"

"Well, we are playing Exploding Snap, and all of us are in here except for Victoire and the adults. Your Dad is even participating in our tournament."

"Dad is playing?" Dominique asked. "Wow, he used to like that game before I set his entire head on fire." Lily laughed.

"Bloody Hell!" Rose muttered under her breath as smoke filled the room.

"Rose, watch your language," Dominique reprimanded.

"Yes, Dom," Rose replied.

"I won," James called. "Who's next?" Hermione checked her parchment.

"Er," She paused. "Fred and George," the twins sat down in the middle of the room. Hugo looked at his sister again, and suddenly began laughing.

"What?" She asked. Her hand immediately jumped to where her eyebrows would be. "Bloody," she muttered again, but caught herself before Dominique heard. "I need to go ask Victoire to redo my eyebrows," she told the group.

"Tell her I want to talk to her," Dominique called as Rose left the room. Three seconds later, the room filled with smoke again, and Fred and George high-fived as everyone began coughing.

"Okay," Hermione started as the smoke cleared enough for her to see the parchment. "Next is Al and Harry."

"This should be good," Fred muttered to James who nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Harry," Ron whooped. "Take him down."

"No, Al is going to win," Hugo countered his father.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Hey!" Bill caught the attention of the bickering boys. "How about we watch to see who will win." Hugo and Ron fell silent. Just a few moments later, Rose walked in with new eyebrows, shortly followed by Victoire.

"Victoire!" Lily called her cousin. "Dom wants to talk to you." Victoire took the necklace.

"Vicky, you lucky duck." Dominique said the second Victoire was in view. "Yesterday, when you told me you were visiting the ministry, I thought you were going to have a boring day, and now look at you. You're in 1995!" Dominique pouted. "I don't like you," She stated.

"No, Dom," Victoire countered. "You don't like the fact that I'm in 1995 and you're not." Dominique shrugged, giving in.

"So, all of our uncles are there, huh?"

"Well, Uncle Charlie isn't, but other than him, yeah, everybody is here."

"Lucky," Dominique muttered again. "And Teddy's parents?"

"They are here, too." Victoire answered.

"How is Teddy?" Dominique asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm just fine, Dominique," Teddy called, rolling his eyes. "And I suggest you watch what you say. We can all hear you!" Dominique blushed a little.

"I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Dominique," A voice was heard through the mirror.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny?" Dominique called back.

"Dominique, there you are!" Ginny sighed. "Could I please speak with my children?" Dominique sighed.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny." The view in the mirror changed as Ginny's face came into view.

"Victoire," Ginny sounded surprised to see Victoire rather than Lily. "I am so sorry about Harry sending you back in time. If I had known…"

"Its okay, Aunt Ginny. I might actually enjoy this." Ginny gave a small smile to her niece.

"Very well," Ginny sighed. "Oh, by the way, Hermione did some research and it seems that you all will be traveling by seven years."

"That's good to know," Victoire stated. Smoke filled the room once more. Several calls of "Good job, Al," were heard around the room.

"Next up is Teddy and Bill," They both took a seat in the middle of the room, Teddy rubbing his hands.

"Was that Hermione?" Ginny asked. Victoire smiled and nodded. "That must be extremely strange."

"We'll get used to it," Victoire muttered. "It's not like she's the only one we're used to seeing older. You're fourteen where we are, don't forget." Ginny sighed.

"Do not hold anything I say in that time period against me," Ginny threatened.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Mum," James called. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now, on a more serious note, do any of the people from the past remember you visiting?" Victoire nodded.

"Sadly, yes." Teddy's head shot up to look at Victoire as he tried to listen to the conversation. When some sparks from the cards shocked his fingers, his attention returned to the game, while he attempted to listen. "Remus and Sirius reminded the adults about a certain fact that your children let slip in the past." Ginny groaned.

"How did Tonks take it," Ginny asked, knowing exactly what her niece was talking about.

"She didn't really get a chance to soak it all in completely before I had to leave."

"Sorry," Rose exclaimed.

"Its fine, Rosie," Victoire tried to reassure her cousin. Rosie just gazed at her hands, guiltily.

"You're acting like they die, or something," 'Fred' called through the silent crowd of children. Ginny's eyes grew wide, and thankfully only Victoire could see.

"I… I have to go." Ginny stated, quite suddenly. "I'm sure everyone is looking for me for dinner to start." Quiet goodbyes were said, and Lily retrieved her necklace. The room was silent except for the sound of snaps and crackles coming from the two boys playing the game. The kids from the future didn't want to speak, and the kids from the past realized that whatever was going on was not something to ask about. The room suddenly filled with smoke once again, all tension exiting the room as Teddy broke the silence.

"Thank Merlin I'm a metamorphmagus." Teddy cried when he realized his eyebrows were gone.


End file.
